Coughing and Wheezing
by Miss Anonymous hp
Summary: Takeru has fallen ill! And all of the Chosen Children want to help make him feel better. A friendship fic. COMPLETE.
1. Day 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. At least, I don't think I do... let me check my little book...

**Author's Note:** This is a character study piece on Takaishi Takeru. I tried to do this with the Japanese style of names and using the metric system and all that... but for the most part, I just used the American style, because I started confusing myself so much... it wasn't funny. I swear. It wasn't.

Also, originally, this story was only going to be three chapters. Three LOOOOOONG chapters. In the end, because of writer's block on one part in Day 1 and seeing how easily I was getting through my other story that has really short chapters, I decided to cut it up. So, the story is now in three parts--each part is a day, and each day will have several chapters. Get it? Got it? Good.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 1**

"I'm not sick!" TK protested. He stood from the couch, swaying slightly at the sudden rush of dizziness.

His mother pushed him back onto the couch. "Your temperature is three points over the norm. You_ are_ sick."

"But I have Basketball Practice!" he whined, ignoring the tickling in the back of his throat that foretold of a coughing fit.

Nancy gave him a look as she added pillows to the couch, making a makeshift bed.

"And… and… homework! I have homework I need to turn in," he moaned.

She continued to give him that look as she threw a blanket at the foot and an extra on top of that.

"And… and… Mrs Hamada's test!" he suddenly remembered, panicking. "I can't miss her test! She _never_ gives retest!"

"I'll talk to Mrs Hamada," his mother said, placing a box of tissues on the coffee table. "You need to rest and get that temperature down."

TK opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a long session of coughing that left him out of breath and with a sore throat and burning chest. His mother rubbed his back soothingly and pushed him back into a lying down position. He had to admit—he _did_ feel better now that he was lying down.

"I'll have Matt check on you later," she said, walking into the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water. "You can call one of your friends to get your work that you'll miss if you are so worried about it. If your fever does not start going down by tonight, I'm going to take you to the clinic."

TK made a face. His mother said nothing and placed the drink beside the box of tissues, so he asked, "What time will you be home tonight?"

"I don't know," she admitted, as she shrugged on her coat. "Hopefully by eleven." She looked at him. "Will you be okay alone? I can call Matt right now and wait for him to show up, if you want."

"I'm not alone—Patamon's here, remember?" the sixteen year old said, waving her off. "I'll be fine, but I'd be even more fine if you let me go to school."

"No can do, Mister," she said. She glanced at her watch. "Drink plenty of fluids, get lots of rest… there's canned soup in the cabinet if you get hungry, crackers are on top of the fridge, and… I suppose that's everything. Is there anything you need before I go? Should I wake Patamon up for you?"

TK shook his head, making his vision swim for a second. "No, there's nothing… and Patamon will wake on his own. Don't worry about it, Mom."

"Okay, TK, feel better." She kissed his forehead, picked up her purse, and disappeared out the door.

Long after his mother had left, TK lied there staring at the ceiling, covered in a blanket. He really did feel awful, but he liked to think that it was because he was lying around doing nothing. With a sigh, he reached for the remote and turned on the news.

"_The forecast for today is clear—we may see a few clouds in the sky, but for the most part, it will be blue skies all day long. We'll be in the high twenties, low thirties all day until tonight when it will start to get a little cooler in the mid-twenties…_"

"Perfect day to play Basketball," TK muttered, bitterly. He flipped the channel. After awhile of channel surfing, he finally left the TV on a deranged talk show where people were constantly admitting that they were cheating, actually gay, or not of the gender that they appear to be. He rolled his eyes as two chicks (one was actually a guy, apparently, but he looked like a girl) began to have a catfight.

"TK?"

He lifted his head slightly to see Patamon perched on the armrest at the other end of the couch.

"Yes, Patamon?"

"Why are we still here? Shouldn't you be going to school?" the Digimon asked.

"We _should_," he agreed, "but Mom has deemed me too sick to go, so we're stuck here until stated otherwise."

"You're sick?" Patamon said, worriedly. He hovered directly over TK, giving him a good look over.

"_No_," he muttered. "Mom says I'm sick. I'm _not_, but whatever Mom says goes, unfortunately."

"You do look kind of pale," the bat-pig said, completely ignoring him.

"I do not."

"Do you need anything?" Patamon asked. "I can get you another blanket if you want or…"

"I'm _fine_," TK insisted, punctuating the sentence with a series of painful dry coughs. Seeing Patamon's pointed look, he added, "I'll probably just go to sleep for an hour or two."

"Okay… I'll be right here if you need me," the Digimon said, perching himself on the back of the couch directly above TK's head.

Deciding to listen to his own words, TK turned away from the TV so that he was facing the back of the couch. He stared, swallowing painfully as his throat protested against the coughing, before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.


	2. Day 1 Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Digimon. Wait... I don't? But, Daddy! I want to own Digimon! Give me Digimon, _NOW!_

**Author's Note:** So, my first plan was to update every two days. However, I realized that if I don't give myself a stricter deadline, I would not work on the part of the story that I have not finished yet. So... once a day it is! However, unlike my other story "Love" that I update every morning, I will be updating this story every afternoon. Until school gets in the way, anyway, with after school and just general hectic like stuff...

Pairings. There will be no _definite_ pairings in this story. Friendship is the main point of this story, after all. However, there will be hints. Just mentions, that's all. I worked really hard to make sure that none of my 'couples' have scenes together, except for one. However, considering that one involves TK, I could not really avoid that, could I? Oh! And EVERY character will have a scene with TK. It will not necessarily be a personal one-on-one scene, but it will still be a scene. (And that includes Joe, Izzy, Cody, Ken, etc. Everybody.)

Ages. (This is turning out to be a long author's note, I know.) TK is 16; that means that Davis, Ken, and Kari are also 16. Cody is 14. Yolei is 17. Izzy is 18. Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Sora are 20. And Joe is 21. Joe is still in college; Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Sora are also in college now. Everybody else is in high school. Get it? Got it? Good.

Review Replies are on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 2**

TK did not want to get up. Once he had fallen asleep, he had been quite content to stay asleep. As it was, his stomach was protesting staying empty any longer. Everything else, however, was protesting him moving. When he had woken up that morning, he had felt a little weak on his feet and perhaps a little dizzy.

Now, his throat was throbbing, his head was pounding, his chest felt as if there was a brick pressing against it, and he was hugging the blanket around him tightly to fight off the random chills. His turned his face into his pillow and moaned in discomfort. Something relatively light landed on his shoulder.

"TK? Are you alright?"

TK said nothing, but his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?"

He lifted his head slightly so that he could talk. "You can't cook, Pata'," he mumbled.

"But I've seen your mom cook before," Patamon said. "I'm sure I could do it, too!"

"No, thanks," he murmured, but as if to contradict him, his stomach growled again.

"You _are_ hungry," the Digimon said, accusingly. "I'll make you something, you'll see!"

"Oh, no," TK groaned.

He must have dosed off, TK realized, as the next moment that he opened his eyes, there was a bowl of steaming soup and some crackers sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He stared for a moment in confusion before he heard the flapping of wings. He lifted his head slightly and saw Patamon land slightly clumsily on the coffee table with a glass of fresh apple juice in his tiny hands. He turned to TK and looked at him with an expectant look.

TK sat up, ignoring his body's protest. "You did all this?" he asked his Digimon, unable to hide his surprise.

Patamon nodded. "I told you I could." TK blinked. "All you have to do is heat up the soup—that's not _that_ hard."

TK smiled. "I guess not."

He lifted the bowl into his lap and cautiously raised the spoon to his lips. He was not sure how Patamon could have made canned soup lethal, but there was no way he was going to take the risk without a little caution. But, as Patamon had suggested, it tasted fine and his stomach cheered in happiness.

In the end, he was only able to eat half of the bowl before he felt his stomach telling him that he was full. It seemed that his stomach held less when he was sick. And almost immediately after he finished eating, another wave of drowsiness came over him and he settled back down into the sofa's cushions.

"Did you like it, TK?" Patamon asked, watching his friend worriedly.

"It was great, Pata'," he answered, sleepily. "Thanks. Now, I think I'm gonna…" He trailed off as a yawn caught him unaware. Patamon nodded and didn't say a word. With that last bit of reassurance, he snuggled into his covers and drifted off to dreamland.


	3. Day 1 Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not even own this chicken salad that I'm eating! (But, shh, don't tell my mom!)

**Author's Note:** ZOMG! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND!...

-cough- Actually, my vision is just a little blurry because I got my eyes dilated an hour ago. It should go away in a few hours, but till then... blurry vision! So, if there's any big misspellings... I totally blame it on that.

Enter: Matt, Sora, and Mimi!... Kind of. We actually don't see Mimi in person until next chapter and Matt doesn't come till another few chapters after that, but at least you're hearing from them.

"Moshi, moshi!" -- This means "hello", but it's said ONLY over the phone. If you say it in person, people will just look at you weird. (Some spell it moshimoshi, but I decided to go with two words instead just because it looks nicer. Heh.) I guess it's kind of like "Bueno" in Spanish. "Bueno" is the greeting you use when answering the phone--but only over the phone. In person, it means "Good" and therefore just sounds funny.

Review replies are on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 3**

"Yeah, no problem, Matt. We'd be glad to help," Sora said, smiling.

"Thanks, Sora. I really appreciate it," Matt said, relief evident in his voice even over the phone. "Look, I've got to go, but tell Teeks that I'll be there sometime in the afternoon."

"I will, don't worry. Both Mimi and I don't have any classes for the rest of the day, so just leave it to us." She moved the phone to her other ear.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," he repeated.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Matt, take your time. I don't mind playing babysitter for a few hours and I doubt Mimi does either."

"Alright," he said, and Sora could tell that he was smiling. "But don't let TK hear you say that, or he'll kick you out in a second."

She giggled. "I won't. See ya."

"Bye, and thanks again, Sor'." Then he hung up.

She smiled; she hit the 'END' button before speed dialing in another number. The phone rang once, twice—

"Moshi, moshi! This is the Tachikawa residence!"

"Meems?"

"Sora?"

"Yup! Listen, what are you doing today?" She asked, curiously, crossing her fingers.

"Well, I was going to do a little shopping, but do you have a better idea?" She sounded curious and even a little hopeful, which Sora took as a good sign.

"Not exactly better…"

"What is it?" she asked, sounding really curious now.

"TK's sick," she said, getting right to the point, "and Matt was supposed to go over at noon after his morning class to watch after him, but he forgot that he scheduled a band practice for today. So… he was wondering if you and I could go instead."

"Oh! Is he alright?"

Sora knotted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who? Matt? He's fine. He just wants us—"

"_Sora!_" Mimi interrupted, sounding exasperated. "I meant TK; is he alright?"

She colored slightly. "Oh! Uh… I'm not sure; I haven't been by there yet. I called you first. So, you up for it or not?"

There was a pause. Then—"Do you think he's contagious?"

"Mimi!"

"What? I'm just curious… I don't want to get sick!" she explained.

Sora sighed. "You are the weirdest person I have ever met, Meems. One minute you can be this truly compassionate person and the next you're worrying more about germs than other people!"

"I just don't want to get sick, Sora. I'm still worried about TK." She paused. "I'll go, but I'm bringing a can of disinfectant with me."

She shook her head in amazement. "Fine, I'll pick you up in ten, 'kay?"

"Okay. See you then!"

The line went dead and Sora stared at her phone for a moment before hanging it up. Mimi truly was a wonder.


	4. Day 1 Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. So, please, stop with the obsessive phone calls. They're starting to freak me out.

**Author's Note:** So, we've got Mimi. We've got Sora. We've got Mimi with Sora. We've got Mimi and Sora with TK. This story is finally starting to get somewhere! YAY!

Review Replies are on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 4**

It took all of five minutes to get ready and find her keys before she was out the door and in her car. A five minute car ride later and Sora found herself waiting in Mimi's apartment as she got ready.

"What? Did you come home after class and get dressed for bed?" Sora asked, baffled, as Mimi went about fixing her hair.

"No, I got dressed in my shopping clothes. I can't go see TK in my shopping clothes; it just wouldn't be right," she explained as though it was the most logical thing in the world. She pulled out her makeup bag and began to reapply.

"But it's alright to put on makeup just to see TK?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mimi shook her head. "This is for anybody who might see us on the _way_ to TK's." She paused as she closed her makeup bag and inspected herself in the mirror. "There. Ready to go?"

Sora stood, glad to finally get a move on. "I've been ready."

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right; I forgot." The red-headed girl gave her a look. "Well, let's go then!" She picked up a bag.

"What is that?" Sora asked, eyebrows raised. It was a really big bag.

"I told you that I was going to bring disinfectant supplies, didn't I?"

She blinked at the pink-haired girl. "You said that you were going to bring a _can_ of disinfectant." She reached over and pulled out said-can. "That's it. The rest of this stays."

"But, Sora, what if we get sick—"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Joe, Mimi, 'cause that's who you're starting to sound like." Mimi turned pink. Sora's interest peaked. "You _have _been spending more time with Joe! When did this happen—"

"Okay! The bag stays. I think we should get going now!" Mimi said, quickly, her face still flushed. She practically ran out of the apartment, leaving Sora standing there with a small teasing smile on her face. She'd definitely have to get some information out of her later.

The redhead joined Mimi in the car a moment later without a word. She knew her silence was killing the other girl, but she decided to be kind and let the subject drop… for now. Once at the apartment complex, after another ten minute drive, they got out of the car and went straight to the elevator.

"How bad do you think he is?" Mimi asked, suddenly.

Sora sighed. "You're still worried about germs, aren't you?"

She blushed again. "No! I'm just wondering…" She frowned slightly as her eyes sparkled with worry. "I hope he's not feeling too bad…"

The redhead smiled. This was the Mimi that she knew, always sincere and compassionate. "I'm sure he's not too bad. Matt made it sound like we were coming just to keep TK company while we waited for him to show up, so I bet he's more bored than anything else."

Mimi nodded. "That's good, but still, poor TK…"

The elevator dinged and the girls stepped out. They followed the hallway till they reached the door with the Takaishi nameplate. Sora rang the doorbell. At first, there was silence. Then the sound of shuffling. Then the sound of someone fumbling with the locks.

Mimi and Sora shared a look.

The door swung open. Patamon, breathless and as pale as an orange Digimon can be, floated there. The moment he saw it was them, his eyes lit up and he said, in a great big rush, "TK's really sick! I don't know what to do!" before flying off in the direction of the bathroom. Mimi and Sora looked at each other again for a second, worry etched in their features, before kicking off their shoes inside the doorway and following after him.

As they approached the door, they heard the gruesome sound of retching and Mimi stopped dead. Her face lost some color. Sora gave her a worried.

"Are you going to be okay…?"

Before the younger girl could answer, Patamon pushed open the door. TK looked awful. He was on his knees, bent over the toilet. Every part of his skin seemed extremely pale except for his face which was flushed with fever. His whole body was slicked with sweat, and his hair and clothes were drenched in it.

Sora made a pitying sound. She made to approach him, but Mimi beat her to it and was on her knees beside him, rubbing his back as he dry heaved, muttering words of comfort to him before Sora could even blink. The pink-haired girl looked up at her.

"Sora, could you get a trashcan to put beside the couch so that he could lie down again? And get a damp washcloth for his forehead, too, but make it warm not cold. Oh, and a new set of clothes, too. These are drenched."

The redhead smiled as she left to gather the things Mimi had asked for. She was always surprising her at the best possible moments, and today was no different.


	5. Day 1 Part 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I would love to, though! So, if anybody needs an idea for a B-Day gift for me... -nudgenudgehinthint-

**Author's Note:** So, Document Manager has become the bane of my existence. It is because of that darn thing that I did not update yesterday. For some weird reason, I have been having tons and TONS of trouble uploading stuff. I don't think I'm the only one either, because I believe Broken Angel01 mentioned something about that to me about a month ago or something. (Probably two months ago, now that I think about it.)

Point is, I tried for almost an hour to upload this chapter yesterday, and it just would not work. So, this morning, when I went to upload for "Love", I told myself I would not update if it did not work after the twenty-fifth try. Luckily, it worked after the seventeenth, so I updated. Again, the same thing I told myself tonight... luckily, it uploaded after the third try, and so all is good. Except for the stupid problem with uploading. Oh well.

Review Replies are on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 5**

TK was half aware that he had company. The other half of him was only aware that his head was pounding, his chest was aching, his throat was screaming, and his lunch was revisiting him. This part of him was also the part that won over on what was more important to acknowledge at that particular instant, so he sat there, heaving and gagging.

Then he was being helped to the couch (it was more like he was being dragged, but he had to keep _some_ dignity in tact). Blearily, he looked up at his 'saviors'.

"Mimi…? Sora…? What are… what are you two doing here?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"We were just supposed to be here to keep you company, but I guess your stomach had other plans, huh?" Sora said, cheerfully, as she entered the room. She was carrying a neatly folded pile of clothes that he recognized blearily as his own.

"Come on, TK, sit back up. Let's get you into some clean clothes," Mimi said, placing a hand on the back of his neck to help him rise. "Now, take off your shirt. This one will probably feel a lot better."

TK hesitated only a moment before weakly removing his shirt. His arms felt heavy, like lead, and the strain on his muscles hurt when he moved his arms in a certain direction. But he was able to remove his shirt by himself and put the new one on, which _did_ feel a lot better. Then again, the shirt he had just removed had been his uniform shirt. He really had planned on going to school that morning, even going as far as getting dressed, but now that he was back into a pajama shirt, he felt a lot better.

Sora handed him the green pajama pants, and he gave her a look. He was _not_ going to change his pants in front of them. No matter how well he knew the two. Sora, however, seemed to already know that.

"Mimi, why don't you go get the bags from the kitchen? I'll go grab the trashcan from the restroom, okay?"

Mimi blinked at her a moment before realizing why she was being sent away. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape before nodded, and chirpily said, "Okay!" and rushing off. Sora patted TK on his arm as she passed him and disappeared into the restroom.

Alone, the blond sighed.

"TK?"

He whipped his head around and immediately regretted it as pain shot from his eyes to the base of his skull. He winced, rubbing his temples, as his eyes focused on his Digimon.

"What is it, Patamon?"

The orange bat-pig looked hesitant for a moment before managing, in almost a whisper, "You're going to be okay, right?"

TK's eyes softened immensely. Despite his aching body, he smiled warmly and scratched Patamon under the ear affectionately. He immediately fell into the touch. "Of course, Patamon. It's just some stupid virus, probably. Give me a day or two, I'll be back to normal, you'll see."

"Promise?" murmured the Digimon.

The blond nodded. "I promise."

Pleased, Patamon grinned as much as he could and said, "Good."

The nausea was rising again, he realized as he turned back to the pajama pants in his hands. All of the movement of changing and talking had stirred something back up inside of him, and it was threatening to revisit him, something that he was not looking forward to. Trying to ignore the sick feeling, he stood and pealed off his uniform pants before quickly slipping on the pajama ones.

Then he collapsed back onto the couch. He felt like he had just run a marathon. His breathing had grown ragged and there he was again, coughing, and the stirring in his stomach was worse than before. He held back the coughs, hoping to delay the inevitable, when a chipper voice reached his ears.

"TK!" Mimi called, in a sing-song voice, "are you _decent_ yet?"

He managed out a weak, "Yeah!" But then he was fighting down the gross feeling that there was something in his throat, trying to work its way out, and his eyes were watering from the effort. The sound of somebody setting a plastic bucket beside the couch reached his ears followed by the sound of a plastic bag crinkling and being fit into it. Somebody gently touched his forehead and then hissed, "You're burning up, TK! How are you feeling?"

Instead of answering Sora (for that was who it had been), he used whatever strength he had left to roll over, blindly reach over to find the bucket, and vomit all of his stomach bile away. One of the girls was smoothing his hair out in a soothing fashion, but all he could focus on was the burning sensation that was tearing through his throat.

Then it finally ceased, and somebody was helping him to lie back down onto the couch (because he could not find the strength to do it himself; he would have been happy just to use the rim of the bucket as his pillow and sleep right there). A warm cloth was laid onto his forehead and Mimi's sweet voice said, "Go to sleep, TK. We'll be here when you wake up."

So, that's what he did.


	6. Day 1 Part 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I only own TK's hat. I swear. It's mine. I bought it on eBay.

**Author's Note: **Okay! So... no Patamon in this chapter, unfortunately. He was out with Mimi, wherever she is. You'll found out where next chapter. Actually, it's not that big of a deal really, but I still won't tell you. Ha. See? I can do that. 'Cause I'm the writer. Woo.

Ahem. So, we've got one more chapter and then Matt appears! -cheering is heard from readers- Yes, yes, I know, he is such a popular guy, isn't he? Then we have roughly four more chapters, and then Day 1 will finally come to an end. And no! Matt is not the last person we see on Day 1. There is actually two more people that will show up, but I won't tell you who those are. Ha. See? I can do that. 'Cause I'm the writer. Woo. (I am totally NOT rubbing that in your faces.)

Review Replies are on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 6**

There was soft talking in the background. The television was off, he noted, so the talking was not coming from there. In fact, it sounded like it was coming from behind the couch, which meant the voices belonged to people. They were both females, he realized as he slowly returned to the waking world, and just as his mind started to catch up enough to identify them, they stopped talking.

There was silence. Then the sound of heels clicking against the floor, a door opening, closing, and then more silence. With the world as it should be again, TK's mind settled back into a stupor and he drifted back off to sleep.

It must have been several hours later that woke back up, because the sun was now shining through the western window and right into his eyes. He could see the rays even through tightly closed eyelids and came to the conclusion that he was not going to get back to sleep like this. He felt a lot better, too, now that the nausea is gone, but there was the tell-tale hints that if he stood up, it would come rushing back full force, so he did not celebrate quite yet.

Instead, he simply blinked his eyes slowly open, adjusting to the sights around him. He swallowed and winced. His throat was horribly dry and sore, not to mention the fact he had the horrible aftertaste of vomit in his mouth. He needed something to drink, badly.

"Oh! You're awake!" He turned his head toward Sora, who had just entered from the bathroom. She smiled pleasantly down at him. "Can I get you anything?"

TK really did not want to ask her for anything, but he knew that was just his pride getting in the way. Still, he felt so helpless and like such a bother. There was nothing left for him to do, though, so he opened his mouth to ask for something to drink.

But all that came out was a scratchy croak.

The blond glowered unhappily. Now he could not even _talk_ properly?

"Are you thirsty?" Sora guessed, staring at him with concerned eyes.

TK thanked everybody and everything for the redhead, because he really did not want to try to talk again, or worse, try to sign with his hands what he wanted. Nodding gratefully, he smiled at her as she grinned proudly at the fact that she was able to guess correctly. She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, before returning with a tall glass of juice.

He sat up slowly, having to literally push his whole body weight up off of the couch, before settling back into the cushions, breathing heavily from the effort. He was really beginning to hate this.

The cold glass was pushed into his hand, and he greedily drank from it. Gulp after gulp he drank, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down his parched throat and through his overheated body. It was not until he needed to breathe again, did he take a break, and it was then that he realized that perhaps he had drunk it too fast. His stomach was churning again. Grimacing, he felt the glass be taken away from him as he focused solely on trying to settle it back down.

After what felt like ages, the nausea subsided. He sighed.

"I hate this," he muttered.

He felt his bangs being brushed out of his face by a smooth hand. "Don't worry, TK. Just rest, you'll get better soon."

He looked up at her. She was making unconscious tutting sounds as she messed with his hair, concern burned into her brown eyes. Then she was messing with his blankets, flattening them out and resituating them. Then she was working on his pillows, fluffing them and setting them back up.

TK chuckled.

Sora froze in her antics and turned to look at him with a confused look. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head with a teasing grin. "You're such a mother hen, Sora."

She huffed, pouting, and turned away from him. "Well, if you're going to be _that_ way…" Then she began to walk away.

TK, still chuckling, watched after her. "That's not necessarily a bad thing!" he called. "It's just—"

But coughing began to rack his form before he could finish. He coughed into his fist, his chest burning with each hack that was ripped from his throat. Sora was there in an instant, massaging his back soothingly as she handed the juice glass back to him. He waited until there was a pause in his coughing fit to lift the glass to his lips and let the cool liquid slide down his throat. A few swallows later, he felt the threat pass and took a moment to regain his threat as Sora continued her soft massaging of his back.

"It's not a bad thing," TK muttered, suddenly.

"Huh?" Sora blinked down at him.

"Being a mother hen," he said, feeling himself grow sleepy against the rhythmic motion. "It's not a bad thing."

"Oh, really?" she said, her voice holding a hint of disbelief. "Then what is it?"

"It's just who you are, Sor'," he muttered. "It's why you got the Crest of Love. It's not… it's not a bad thing at all."

She blushed, smiling affectionately down at him for several moments. Finally she muttered, "Is there anything else you need, TK?"

There was no reply, and she bent down to see his face. He had fallen back to sleep. Looking at him gently, she softly pushed him back into a lying down position and covered his form with the blanket. Standing, ready to walk away, she paused.

Then, as though he was eight years old again, Sora tucked him in.


	7. Day 1 Part 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.Or else I would have never even finished a single season.

**Author's Note:** OMG. I am so sorry. Seriously! This was NOT in the plan. It really wasn't. However, because this was the week before Labor Day AND it was the halfway interval for the six weeks, my teachers piled on the homework big time. I did not even have time to update my other story "Love" which has prewritten chapters and therefore would only need to be uploaded! It was horrible. It made me cry, literally.

So... I am SO sorry. I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to all of you... So, what I decided is that I'll either A) write you a short story of your liking or B) read and review a story of your creation. If you choose Option A, please send me a PM with the details of characters, couples (if any), situation (if you have one), and basic idea that you want it wrapped around. If you choose Option B, please specify which story you want me review and whether you want an upbeat review--a review that focuses on everything that you did right and that I really liked--or a critical review--a review that says what could have been better and gives ideas on how to make the story better overall.

Thank you all so much for being so patient with me! Review Replies are on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 7**

"_Mimi!_ I told you get soup and crackers! What is all of this?"

"Well, that bag _there_ has soup and crackers—"

"And what about these other five bags?"

"Well, that one there has a cake, pudding, and other sweets—chocolate can make anybody feel better. It's like a miracle worker! And that bag there has really good sushi with a pound of Sashimi—_Mmm! _Just thinking about it makes my mouth water! And that bag there—"

"But _Mimi!_ TK can't have any of this stuff."

The mentioned blond tried to ignore the high-pitched voices, but they were grating on his eardrums and demanding to be heard.

"Why not? Whenever I'm feeling down, good food is always the thing I need to cheer me up! Of course, I always have to diet afterward, but it's all worth it in the end."

"You've been hanging around Joe more, right? Didn't he teach you anything about healthcare?"

"I haven't been spending _that _much time with Joe! And… well… he taught me about using a warm rag instead of a cold one to help draw the fever out of the body; he taught me the importance of always making sure that the body is not attracting more infection by being dirty or in an unclean environment; he taught—"

"But what about food, Mimi? Did he ever tell you anything about any of that?"

"Sure he did! He told me about how the body needs to be continually hydrated when sick, which brings me to the next bag. I have milk and some chocolate syrup for chocolate milk and a few sodas that Patamon helped me pick out that we thought he would like—"

"Yeah, I helped out!"

And as the voices continued on, TK's body unwillingly slipped back into the waking world, dragged there by the conversation going on not but a few meters away from him.

"_You two…_ What juices, Mimi? Did you get any types of juices?"

"Juices… umm… yes! I got this vegetable juice. It's supposed to be really healthy! Mixed with twelve kinds of vegetables, including carrots, celery, lettuce…"

TK's stomach rolled just thinking about it and he grimaced. Sitting up slowly, he looked over the back of the couch toward the kitchen, but he could see nobody. Then he heard a sound that sounded exactly like somebody gagging.

"Ergh… Mimi… Somehow, I don't think that is going to make TK feel any better. Here, _I'll_ go get TK some juices to drink. You two watch over him till I get back, okay? If he gets hungry, _only_ serve him the soup and crackers, and if thirsty… water or the last of the apple juice. The rest of this stuff… well, just put it away, I'm sure he'll eat it when he gets better. I'll be back."

He saw a flash of red before she was gone without even noticing that he was awake. He heard a sigh from the kitchen and listened as Mimi said, "Well, Patamon, I guess we ought to put all of this stuff up. Do you know where everything goes?"

"Basically," he heard his partner say, "but we'll probably have to search around a bit."

Not liking the sound of that one bit, TK shakily stood and, on weak legs, made his way to the kitchen. When he entered, he saw Patamon flying cans of soup up into the overhead cabinets and lining them up into nice little rows. Mimi was at the fridge, putting up milk, ice cream, and other stuff that he knew he would not be able to eat for a while.

He coughed twice and both occupants looked up at him. Mimi stood up straight, barely missing hitting her head by a centimeter.

"TK!" she shrieked, rushing over to him. "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping!"

Then she grabbed him by the arm and forced him into the one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I heard you in here and so I—"

"—came to make sure that I was not destroying your kitchen?" she asked, smiling.

TK went pink. "No, I—"

"Don't worry, TK. I'd worry about me messing with my stuff too."

He blinked at her.

"But, if there's one thing I know, it's the workings of a kitchen." She gave a small wink making TK chuckle slightly. "So, you hungry?"

His stomach rumbled slightly and he grimaced. He _was_ hungry, but he knew he would not be able to keep much down. Seeing his face, Mimi smiled sympathetically. "How about I make you something small?"

"Like…?"

"You'll see!"

She was way too chipper, TK decided, as he watched her bounce around in the kitchen. She began to cut something up with a knife, but with her back to him, she was successfully blocking whatever it was. Feeling a little uneasy, he added, "Mimi… I don't think I'll be able to eat anything really big—"

"Don't worry," she said in a singsong voice, and he could just imagine her beaming.

A moment later, she rejoined him at the table with a tray. The tray was completely covered with crackers and on the crackers was cut up tomatoes and cream cheese. He stared down at the food, not knowing how it was going to taste and unsure if he wanted to try it. Mimi beat him to the punch, however, when she picked up one and ate it whole.

"Mmm!" she hummed, happily. "Simple but _delicious!_ My mother used to give me this when I was sick as a child. She used to tell me that tomatoes help to settle the stomach. Well, go on, eat up! It always worked for me, so I'm sure it'll work for you, too!"

Hesitating a moment, he picked up one of the crackers and stared at it hard. He did not want to hurt Mimi's feelings by refusing the food, but the recipe seemed a little odd to him. Taking a deep breath, he took a testing bite off of the crackers. He chewed slowly, enjoying the taste. He swallowed tentatively. He waited for his stomach to reject the food. It didn't.

"Wow, Mimi, this _is_ good."

She grinned. "I knew you'd like it!"

He smiled back.


	8. Day 1 Part 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. If you have not figured that out by now, then I don't think I can convince you otherwise.

**Author's Note: **Urgh. This chapter did not turn out how I wanted. I had so much more planned... Oh well. MATT HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING! I'm sure you all are happy about that. I... think he's a little out of character though. -sigh- I rewrote his entrance like fifty times, trying to get it just right, but nothing was working! It was frustrating. It made me sad. Ah well. But, he's there. There's only three or four more chapters left of Day 1! -Gasp!- I'm clinging onto there only being three chapters, but knowing me, it'll be four.

Also! Because things ARE starting to get a little hectic, I am going to have to cut back my updating time to once every TWO days. I know that sucks and everything, but... there's nothing I can do about it. If I get ahead of schedule, I will definitely update the day before, but that does not seem very likely. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!

Review Replies are on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 8**

Their snack time was interrupted by the sound of what sounded like a stampeded out in the hallway. Mimi and TK shared a confused look before the door was suddenly banged open. The two Digidestined jumped to their feet and stumbled out into the hallway where they were met with a rather peculiar site.

But that site moved quicker than their minds could process and suddenly TK felt two strong hands holding either of his arms in an iron grip.

"TK! Are you okay? Sora told me you were really sick! Are you hot? Do you feel okay? Why are you up? You should be resting!"

TK stared up into his brother's cerulean eyes and tried his hardest not to laugh. The older boy looked like he had gone through a windstorm to get to the apartment with his hair thrown about like it was. Usually his older brother was meticulous in his appearance and it was very rare to see him at all a mess. And yet, here he was, screaming up a storm and in complete disarray.

The sounds of footsteps drew all of their attention away from the two blonds and to the doorway. A moment later, Sora entered and stared at Matt with a '_you have _got_ to be kidding me_' expression. She slapped her palm to her forehead and shook her head slowly.

"Matt, what are you doing?"

Matt blinked at her. "I'm trying to see if TK's alright!"

"By cutting off the circulation to his arms?" Mimi asked, cheerfully, and, again, TK found himself having to hold back his laughter.

Going slightly pink, Matt quickly let go of his little brother, which he was extremely happy about. They all stood around in awkward silence for a moment, as everybody simply stared at the older blond who was now giving the other three a nervous look. Finally, Sora sighed, went into the kitchen, set down the grocery bag she was holding on the table, and returned.

"Matt, I think Tai's starting to rub off on you. What did you think I said? That TK was dying? Really… from the way you took off from the parking lot, you'd think he was hemorrhaging," Sora deadpanned.

"Hemo-what?" Mimi asked.

Nobody answered her.

"I… I didn't think…" Matt went even redder before finally mumbling, "I was just worried."

TK smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Matt. Mom did tell you I was sick, right? So, why are you freaking out?"

"When Mom said you were sick, she made it sound like you had a runny nose or something. Not like you were throwing up all over the place," Matt admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Not all over the place," TK said, brightly. _Speaking of people rubbing off on you—I think I've been spending too much time with Mimi!_ "Just in the toilet and trashcan."

Matt grimaced slightly. "Too much information, Teeks."

"You just have a weak stomach," he teased.

"I'll show you weak stomach," Matt warned, glaring as he reached over to grab his brother in a headlock. Before he could follow through with his nuggie, Sora called out to him.

"Hey! He might not be dying, but he's still sick. If you mess with him like that, he could end up getting worse again or you might end up getting whatever he has instead."

Matt immediately jumped away from his little brother and almost looked like he was going to apologize until he saw the triumphant smirk on his face. He glowered up at him (because, unfortunately for him, TK had exceeded his height somewhere in the past four years), and promised, "I'll get you next time."

TK rolled his eyes. "Sure you will."

Then it was Sora's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. I promised that I would help my mother with her flower shop later on today, so I'm going to go now that Matt's here. I need to shower and finish an essay for tomorrow."

"Oh no! You're talking about Mr Minoko's paper, aren't you?"

Sora gave her a look and nodded.

Mimi groaned. "I was supposed to meet Sakura thirty minutes ago to work on that! I completely forgot! I've got to go, too… Not to mention that you're my ride, Sor'."

The redhead sighed. "Didn't you forget last week too?"

She gave a weak, "Yes," as her answer, and Sora said nothing more.

"Bye, TK. Feel better!"

"Yeah, we'll come visit again if we can!"

Then they both swooped down and gave him a kiss on his cheek on either side making him go flaming red before disappearing out the door. The two blondes stood in silence for a moment before Matt gave an aggravated huff.

"They didn't even say bye to me!"


	9. Day 1 Part 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Yup... that's about it. Nothing witty to say today.

**Author's Note:** So, um... hi? Ha. Yeah, I'm not dead! Hurray? Yeah, I know, I know. I suck. This is the longest wait in the history of forever, but what can you do? It is now summer, though, so my hope is to keep things rolling and moving along for a while more.

Also, I decided that Matt is a very hard character for me to write for some reason. I don't know why. That is the main reason that this chapter was so hard for me to write. This was supposed to be the "Matt and TK bond!" chapter... but I was having such trouble that I just made it a "Matt and TK are together!" chapter. So, sorry to disappoint...

At least a I updated? Finally?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 9**

TK was throwing up… again.

When exactly Mimi's 'super duper stomach soother' of a food had decided to backfire on him, he could not exactly remember. He just knew that it was somewhere between Matt and him talking and them popping out the video games.

He should have known that he would have been super sensitive to motion sickness in this state. But it was not exactly a high priority to remember such a minute detail at that particular moment. Besides, him and Matt hardly ever got a chance to just hang out and mess around… it had been fun.

For a while.

Until he started throwing up.

Which was what he was doing at that exact moment.

He hated being sick.

Matt was hovering behind him like an anxious mother hen trying to decide if he should try to soothe TK or bolt from the bathroom before he was sick himself. TK hoped that Matt would just bolt before he threw up too, because, honestly, Matt was the worst sick person he had never met. Even Davis, who could be the biggest complainer on the face of the earth, took to being sick better than TK's big brother.

It was amusing sometimes. When TK wasn't busy being sick himself, that is.

He had very vague memories of a time before their parents were separated, but one of the most vivid memories was of a time when TK had the flu. Matt had ended up catching it from him, and for once, TK had not felt like such a baby compared to his brother.

That was only once, though. After that, their parents had divorced and TK had turned into the attention-seeking little cry baby that he cringed to think most of the older Digidestined associated him with when they thought back on those years. He had matured a lot since then, and he knew nobody could outright say that he was the same person, but he knew a brat when he saw one.

And he had been a brat. At least for the first part.

A small groan forced its way out of TK's mouth as he pressed his burning forehead to the cool porcelain toilet seat, everybody muscle in his body aching. He no longer felt as though he had run a marathon; now, it was more as though he had run around the world a total of fifty times without a break. Quite a feat, he was sure, but not one that he found quite appealing in accomplishing.

"Matt?" he called, his voice croaky from his throat's previous exercise. He wondered if his brother had bolted already or if he was still in the bathroom.

A hand being pressed gently on his lower back answered his question as his brother kneeled beside him.

"What is it, TK? Do you need help back to the couch?"

TK did not say anything, not wanting to damage his already fragile pride, but Matt seemed to understand. He threw his little brother's arm over his shoulder and helped heave him to his feet. He paused a moment, giving the world a moment to stop spinning in TK's eyes, before he was leading the two of them over to the couch.

The moment they were within reaching distance, TK pulled from Matt and collapsed onto the cushioned surface with a large sigh. He had never found the couch so comfortable before. Matt stood there a moment, staring down at his brother with a worried expression – one that Matt was quite glad his brother could not see through his closed eyelids as he was sure that would just make TK feel guilty.

Then, satisfied that his little brother was comfortable, he sat down in the armchair and picked up the remote.

"So, what should we watch?" Matt asked.

It was rhetorical question as the older blond knew that TK would not be watching the television; instead, he would most likely be sleeping. He asked it anyway as a way to fill the silence.

"I don't care," TK breathed. "Just not your soaps'."

Matt grinned at TK's teasing tone. At least whatever illness that his brother had caught had not killed the boy's spirit.

"I guess you would rather us watch your kid shows, huh?" he said with a smirk. "Oh, look! Sailormoon's on."

He heard TK chuckle softly, but upon looking over at his brother, he realized that the boy was not even looking at the TV. His eyes were closed and there was an arm thrown over his eyes to block out the offending overhead light. Matt stood silently, heading toward the light switch to turn it off, when TK's voice made him pause.

"You don't have to turn the light off," he said in a low voice.

"You need-"

"I've been sleeping all day," TK protested, having foreseen what Matt was going to say.

"You weren't sleeping when I got here," he pointed out, "and if you don't sleep while I'm here, that will make me look like a bad babysitter."

"I don't need a babysitter!" he said, and Matt could practically see the pout on the younger boy's face.

He smiled to himself as he flipped off the lights in the room before returning to the couch to stare down at his baby brother. Blue eyes stared up at him from half-closed eyelids.

"Go to sleep," he said, picking up the remote and turning down the volume on the television.

TK looked as though he wanted to protest, but he pull of sleep stopped him from doing so and his eyes slowly slid shut. Matt sat tentatively on the armrest of the couch, gazing down at his brother with a soft expression as he reached out and smoothed his brother's rowdy hair.

"Get well soon, lil' bro'."


	10. Day 1 Part 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Digimon are just like people, too, y'know, so it's never nice to say that you "own" them. You can be in partnership with them or be friends with them or have an acquaintanceship with them...

**Author's Notes:** I do not like this chapter. There were so many characters and I felt like Davis was a little too mean and Yolei wasn't snippy enough... and blargh. It's annoying. However, I do not know how to fix it, so this is it.

Only two or three chapters left of Day One. Exciting!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 10**

_Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…_

Yolei tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the clock tick on by. Clean-up was already done and she had already gotten out of her Computer Club meeting over ten minutes ago. The only thing she was waiting on now was for Davis and TK to show up so that they could head to the Digital World.

Kari was kneeling on the floor by the Digimon who were pigging out on the snacks that Yolei had brought from her convenience store, and Cody was finishing up some quick homework while they waited. Everybody was ready and rearing to go except for Davis and TK who had yet to show up.

Actually, Yolei had no idea if Ken was ready to go either considering that he went to a different school, but it was Ken! Of course he was ready!

Yolei blew out a puff of air through her pursed lips as she crossed her arms over her chest in a threatening manner. A second later, the sound of running feet could be heard approaching the computer lab. Kari sat up, looking toward the door expectantly, while Cody glanced up only partly interested.

The door slid open to reveal a huffing and puffing Davis Motomiya.

Kari smiled. "Hi, Davis."

Davis grinned goofily. "Hi, Kari!"

"Food!" cried DemiVeemon flying from Davis' arms.

"Hey!" cried Davis. "Leave some for me!"

"I think you're a little late for that!" squeaked Upamon, as he looked up with a chocolate covered face.

Davis groaned, disgruntled, as he threw himself into a nearby computer chair. Kari giggled.

"Hey, Davis," Cody said with a slight smile.

"Hey, Cody," Davis mumbled, staring longingly at the empty packages of sweets that were starting to litter the ground. It took him a moment to realize that somebody was staring at him. He looked up at Yolei who had her glare directed right on him, making him sink further back into his chair to try to escape the older girl's wrath. "Uh… hi, Yolei…"

"You're late!" she snapped.

"I am not!" he protested even as he sunk further away from her glare. "LooK! TB's not even here yet!"

"TK hasn't been here all day," Kari said with a small frown. "I think he might be sick."

Yolei's anger faded. "Oh no. Do you think we should go see him?"

"No! We're going to the _Digital World_, remember?" Davis cut in, jumping to his feet. "It's not our fault that TA had to go and get sick."

"It's TK," Kari said, automatically, though it was obvious she had not really heard what Davis had said. "Maybe we should…"

"No, we can't! What about Ken?"

"Ken's supposed to meet us in the Digital World," Cody said, remembering.

"Exactly! So, we can't just leave-"

Davis was cut off by the beeping of his D-Terminal. He blinked twice before pulling it out and reading through it. He grimaced before groaning once more and throwing himself back into the chair.

Kari, Yolei, and Cody stared at him.

"Well…?" Yolei finally pressed after a moment of silence.

"Ken's soccer practice is lasting longer than planned. He said to go on without him and that he'll come with us next time," Davis explained with a long face.

"Well, there really is no point in going to the Digital World now," Cody said, logically, as he packed up his things. "We can just wait till next time so that we can all go together."

"Great idea, Cody," said Kari.

"Or, better yet, Kari, how about you and I go have a private picnic, just the two of us?" Davis asked with a large grin.

"I bet TK will want the work that he's missed," she said, absently.

Davis let his head fall and hit the table. Cody laughed.

"Kari, that's a great idea! Since Cody and I are going that way anyway, we can drop off his work on the way home. That is, if you don't mind, Cody?"

"Not at all," he added.

Kari pulled out her planner and the two girls exchanged information while Davis moped in the chair by himself. He rubbed his forehead, grimacing in pain. Perhaps slamming it on the table wasn't the best idea.

"Alright! I'll call you later tonight and tell you how he's doing."

"Thanks again, Yolei. See you tomorrow!" Kari said as they all exited the room, Davis scrambling to follow.

As the four Digidestined split up, two going one direction and the other two going the other, Cody could still hear Davis' voice in the background.

"Can I carry your stuff for you, Kari?"

"No thanks, Davis."

"Can I walk you home?"

"No, thank you."

"Can I take you on a date?"

"_Davis_."

The friendly exasperation in her voice made Cody chuckle as the computer geek and kendo student disappeared around the corner and beyond the hearing range of their friends.


	11. Day 1 Part 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. However, I did create them. Honestly, I did. I was the genius behind the Digital World! (Not really.)

**Author's Note:** I honestly have no idea where that conversation between Matt and Cody came from. It just appeared out of nowhere. It was not planned at all. And, actually, I don't even know if I like it. I mean, I like the idea... but is Cody and Matt too out of character? I can't tell. Those two are so hard to write, jeesh. And, like the genius that I am, I decide that they should have a conversation! Way to go.

So, I lied because this chapter was not planned. _Now_ there should be only 3 chapters to go on Day 1. But I'm not promising anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 11**

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Cody muttered as he and Yolei stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know, Cody, but I'm sure he's fine. You shouldn't worry so much," the purple-haired girl said with a carefree smile.

He frowned down at his shoes, shuffling his feet as he stood there waiting. He knew that Yolei was probably right, but he could not help but feel a little anxious. He was a worrier. Not one like Joe who let everybody know his pessimistic thoughts, but still a worrier just the same.

"Hey, perk up!" Yolei said, suddenly, elbowing him in the side. "I'm telling you: he's fine. You'll see."

Cody sighed and nodded, giving Yolei a smile with a hope that it would appease her. It seemed to do the trick as the bespectacled girl smiled back in response and stepped out of the elevator as the doors parted on TK's floor. Cody trailed behind her, his hands clutching the shoulder-straps of his book bag as he walked.

"I wonder if we should have stopped by my family's convenience store on the way over," Yolei said, thoughtfully as she knocked on the door. "We could have brought him some get well food. Or maybe your mom could make brownies! I'm sure he would like that!"

Before Cody could tell Yolei that he didn't think that brownies would be very healthy for somebody that was sick, the door opened to reveal TK's older brother Matt. Cody smiled up at him while Yolei let out a loud, "Hi, Matt!"

"Hey, guys," Matt said smiling amusedly in the purple-haired girl's direction as he stepped aside. "Come on in."

"How's TK?" Cody asked, scanning the room and noticing the absence of the blonde.

"He's okay. Just sleeping on the couch," Matt said.

Cody followed the older boy's gaze to the couch where he assumed that his friend was lying down.

"Do you mind if I wake him up?" Yolei asked, chirpily, and without waiting for a response, marched on over to the sofa.

Matt raised a single eyebrow at the girl's antics and said, wryly, "No, of course not, go right ahead."

Cody let out a small chuckle. "She can be a little… excited at times," he said almost apologetically.

"She reminds me of Mimi," Matt said with a smile. "And that's a good thing."

The smaller boy smiled as well, watching as a golden tuft of hair suddenly came into view as TK woke up and sat up to talk to Yolei. Their voices were too low to hear as Yolei had taken a seat on the sofa next to the blonde boy so that they could talk. Cody stood back, almost awkwardly, as he let them talk. He knew that the other boy did not know that Cody was also in his apartment and he wondered if he should go ahead and talk to him or not. After all, there really was nothing important for Cody to say and he had just been woken from a deep sleep… perhaps it would be better to let him rest.

"You know," Matt said suddenly, making Cody start, "he looks at you like a little brother."

Cody looked up at Matt, his mouth hanging open slightly as he tried to process what the older boy had just said. He did not know how to respond.

"So, I guess that kind of makes you my little brother too," Matt continued thoughtfully. "And, I can tell you that us big brothers always love seeing our little brothers. No matter if we're sick, sad, angry, or busy. We _always_ like seeing them."

The younger boy wondered when he had become so transparent; Matt had hit him right on the nail without even asking a question. Cody had not even said anything, and yet he had known right away what was wrong. Then again, Matt had known what was wrong with TK all those years ago without even having to see it for himself. Cody smiled to himself. Matt really was a good older brother; he wondered if Matt knew that.

"You're a good brother, Matt. To TK, I mean," Cody said, wondering if he was being too forward.

"Maybe I can be one to you too?" Matt asked with a smile.

Cody smiled. He could get used to that.


	12. Day 1 Part 12

**Disclaimer:** I own Digimon. I own Digimon. I own Digimon... Maybe if I say it enough times, it'll become true!

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say. I'm considering starting another Digimon fic entitled "Introduction to Parenthood", which is about each of the Digidestined dealing with their kids. It would kind of be a prologue of sorts to this Second Generation Digidestined story that I've been debating in writing. We'll just see. I don't expect this story to slow down updates, though, so don't worry. If there is ever any lag time in updating, it's because I'm having trouble writing the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 12**

Someone was shaking his shoulder, rousing him awake. TK thought about just burying his head into his pillow and ignoring them, but the fact that the hand was a little bit more feminine than his brother's made the boy's groggy mind realize that he had a visitor. Even with that knowledge though, it was slow work getting his eyes to open into slits and look up to see who it was.

Yolei's shining face smiled down at him.

"Hey, Yolei," he murmured, pushing himself up. Or, at least, attempting to.

His arms shook beneath his weight, sweat forming on his brow from the small amount of effort he was putting into trying to sit up. Yolei reached over, grabbing him by his shoulders, and helped haul him up. A faint blush appeared on TK's cheeks – though he doubted it was visible among his already fever flushed face – as she helped him. He felt helpless and tired, and the last thing he wanted was for his friends to see him like this.

Yolei stood in front of him, staring down at him as though studying his appearance. He shifted his eyes under her stare, unsure what she was looking for. Then, as though she was satisfied, she smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Wow, TK," she said cheerfully. "You don't look too good!"

TK slapped a hand to his forehead, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"Gee, thanks, Yolei!" he said, dryly.

"We were wondering where you were when you didn't show up today to go to the Digital World, so Cody and I decided to come on over to check on you and make sure that you were alright," she explained, taking a seat next to him.

The blond slowly lowered his hand as he looked at his lavender-haired friend.

"I forgot to send an e-mail saying that I wasn't going to be there today," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"That's okay! Ken couldn't make it either, so we decided to hold off on going until we could all go together," Yolei explained. "Besides," she continued worriedly, "you really do look awful. I doubt messaging us has really been one of your top concerns today."

A headache that TK had not noticed being there before was starting to build up at his temples. He grimaced slightly from it, but not enough to catch Yolei's notice. It was a dull thump against the back of his head over and over again, but Yolei's presence and genuinely happy attitude was enough for him to ignore it.

"Why couldn't Ken make it?" TK asked, clearing his throat against the itch.

"His soccer practice ran a little longer than planned," Yolei explained. "Oh! And Kari wanted to give you the work that you missed. Let's see…"

She began to dig through her book bag, searching for the work that Kari had obviously given her for TK. She pulled out her planner and flipped to the right page. She nodded satisfactorily.

"There you go. See?"

She handed him the planner. He glanced at the page numbers and assignment descriptions before looking back up at his glasses-wearing friend. She stared at him expectantly, and TK realized that he was supposed to be copying it down. Looking around the sofa, however, showed that there was nothing to copy it down with.

"Um, Yolei…?"

"Oh, right!" She exclaimed, biting her tongue and giggling nervously as she took back the planner. "I forgot. You don't have anything to copy that down with. Here, I'll copy it down for you. Where's your planner?"

"In my room…"

"Great! I'll just go get it then!"

And before TK could stop her, she had jumped off the couch and sprinted toward his bedroom. He, once again, slapped his hand to his forehead as he shook his head. He wondered if he should have added that it was also inside his backpack or if she would be able to figure it out on her own.

Oh well.

It was Yolei. She was determined. She would find it one way or another, even if that meant destroying half of TK's room in the process.


	13. Day 1 Part 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Or do I...? Muahahahahahaha!

**Author's Note:** So, I went to write "Disclaimer", and instead I wrote "Digimon". That's just a little proof just how out of it I am today. So, do not trust my editing skills. If there are any mistakes in this chapter, please let me know. I am my own beta-reader, so things tend to slip by me unnoticed.

The story I was talking about before, "Introduction to Parenthood", is up and posted. So, if you're interested, go check it out. Again, sorry about not posting this last night, but this chapter ended up longer than I expected. It is actually the longest chapter in this story so far - and that's not long, actually, considering. But I'm proud of it nonetheless.

One more chapter, and then Day 1 is complete, people!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 13**

TK chose at that moment to turn around and stare over the back of the couch, a smile forming on his face at the sight of Cody.

"Hey, Cody!"

The younger boy tried not to seem surprised at suddenly being spotted. A hand pressed against his back sending him stumbling forward a moment before he was able to regain his footing once again. He looked over his shoulder to see Matt smiling silently down at him with arms crossed over his chest and a smug expression on his face. Cody could not help but smile back.

"Thanks, Matt," he said in a low voice.

The smug expression melted into a genuine smile.

"Anytime."

Then the older boy disappeared into the kitchen and – from what it sounded like – began to shift through the cabinets. Cody turned back to TK who had seen the exchange and was now staring at the younger boy with an expression somewhere between bemusement and curiosity. Cody blushed very slightly under the stare, uncertain of what to say for moment before he finally realized that he was still just standing in the same spot without moving or saying anything.

"So, Cody, how was school?" TK asked as the younger boy finally shuffled over.

"Same as always," he answered, taking a seat in the place Yolei had previous vacated. "Davis nearly got a detention for playing soccer in the school again, but at least this time he didn't break a window."

TK laughed. "Typical Davis. I wish I had been there. It's been pretty boring here, but don't tell Matt that I said that. He thinks he's doing a good job in keeping me entertained."

Cody held back a quiet chuckle and simply smiled instead. That was one thing that Cody had always admired about the blond; TK had never seemed as though he felt the need to be collected or reserved. If he was happy or upset, then he let his emotions show through to the fullest. Cody remembered how he used to think that there were two TKs: one that was full of anger and hate, the other that was nothing but the friendly blond that most people saw.

Over time, Cody had come to understand that those two different personas were actually only two halves of a whole. The kendo student knew of the dark memories that plagued TK's mind at times, but he also knew that those experiences – as terrible as they had been; Cody could never imagine what he would do if he lost Upamon – had not only created the rare untamed anger within the blond that Cody sometimes caught glimpse of, but it had also created TK's love for life and the way he valued his friends above all else.

"What's on your mind, Cody?"

The sudden question caught the brunette off guard for a moment. He stared at TK with wide dark eyes before saying automatically, "There's nothing on my mind."

There was a knowing smile on TK's face as the blond poked Cody in the shoulder pointedly. "I'm your DNA digivolving partner, Cody. I can tell when something's on your mind."

Avoiding his gaze, he said, "It's nothing, really."

"Cody…"

This time, his tone was concerned as well as curious. Cody gave a small sigh, feeling guilty for making TK worry, before looking up at the blond. His friend's blue eyes were also clouded with worry, making the feverish shine seem nonexistent. TK was spending all of his energy worrying over Cody that it appeared as though that he had forgotten that he was supposed to be sick. Cody couldn't help it as a true smile spread across his face.

"Really, it's nothing!" he insisted. Then, as an afterthought at seeing the doubt lacing TK's features, added, "If it was important, I would tell you."

TK seemed to mull that piece of information over in his head for a moment. He seemed uncertain on whether or not he should believe him, and he continued to search the brunette's face as though he could find the answer simply by staring at him. Sometimes, when TK got that intense look in his eyes like he had now, Cody thought that he probably could.

Finally, seemingly satisfied, TK leaned back and smiled. "Okay," he agreed. "So, what were you and Matt talking about?"

Cody gave him a look.

"Is that what was on your mind?"

Cody continued to stare.

"Okay! I get it! It falls into the 'if it was important, you'd tell me' category!" TK sighed, not happy with the lack of information he was receiving, before leaning back against the couch. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before murmuring, "Boy, I wish I was in the Digital World."

"And I wish I were out of this backpack!"

The sudden voice from Cody's backpack startled the two Chosen Children.

"Upamon!" Cody exclaimed, ripping open the book bag as the pale colored Digimon immediately jumped out.

"Fresh air!" the in-training Digimon gasped.

TK chuckled at the sight. "Hey there, Upamon. How have you been?"

The Digimon turned its beady-black eyes onto him with a large innocent grin. "Much better now that I'm not being squashed by a ton of bricks!"

"Bricks?" Cody repeated. "Those are my textbooks!"

"They feel like bricks to me!"

"There you go, TK!"

Yolei's voice caused both boys and Digimon to look up at the lavender-haired girl standing in the doorway of TK's room.

"It took me looking through your closet and dresser to finally find your planner in your backpack. You know, TK, you should really organize your room more. All of your clothes were just thrown together without any order whatsoever," Yolei said.

"You went through my dresser?" TK groaned, letting his head fall into hands. "Great," he mumbled, "just what I needed! Yolei looking through my underwear!"

The teenage girl did not hear the mumbled words, however. "Are you ready to go, Cody? I was going to stop by your apartment so that I could do a virus scan on your computer, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Cody said, standing. "I forgot about that."

"Well, bye, TK! Everything is written down in your planner, so don't forget to do it!" Yolei ordered.

TK laughed. "I won't. Thanks, Yolei."

"Bye, TK," Cody said, gathering Upamon in his arms. "Feel better!"

"I will! Thanks, Cody. Bye!"

Cody paused at the door of the Takaishi residence to look back into the room. He spotted Matt watching the two of them leave from the kitchen, and he gave a small wave to the older blond. Matt smiled and waved farewell back. Cody really did not have anything to worry about. He may have been a couple years younger than his blond-haired friend, but his friendship was just as cherished to TK. That was something Cody was sure of now.


	14. Day 1 Part 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon... so says the Sandman...

**Author's Notes:** Well, from when I posted the last chapter to now, I have not slept! I guess that's why I kind of gave TK a bit of insomnia in this chapter. Though, truth be told, I had been planning on Day 1 ending like this from the beginning, but it's just kind of ironic, isn't it? Anyway, this chapter was done a lot sooner than I expected. But that's a good thing, I suppose!

Day 1 is complete! Day 2 will start up soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 1 – Part 14**

It was night. Even though there was no clock nearby, TK could see the darkness seeping in through the window. All of the living room lights had been turned off, effectively shrouding him in shadows. The only light was from the kitchen and from the bathroom – and that was more for Matt's benefit so that he could move around without bumping into anything.

Matt had made his little brother some rice and toast for dinner, and so far, it had not come back up. After declaring himself full after only eating so much, TK had been told to go to sleep. He had been fully intending on doing that, except sleep did not seem possible at the moment.

The blond felt restless, and it appeared that all of the sleeping he had been doing throughout the day had zapped him of any grogginess that should have still been in his bones. He knew that the only way he was going to get better was if he rested, but his eyes refused to close. He kept staring up at the ceiling, drawing mental pictures in the plaster.

Sleep simply eluded him.

A few times he had sensed more-so than heard Matt come to check on him, and he had shut his eyes quickly and laid still until his overprotective brother had walked off again. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Matt; he just did not want him to worry or to fret over him until he dozed off.

He heard the door click open and then shut again.

Then Matt's voice: "Hey, Mom."

He was whispering, probably afraid of waking TK.

"Hey, Matt." She was whispering, too, obviously thinking that her youngest son was asleep due to Matt's volume. "How's TK?"

"He's been throwing up all day, but he seems better now. He had some rice and a bit of toast for dinner and was able to hold it down till he knocked out for the night."

Even though they were both whispering, TK could hear every word perfectly. It was probably because other than his own breathing, their voices were the only other sound in the apartment.

"Oh, my poor baby…"

TK grimaced at that. Since when was he still a baby? He heard footsteps approaching and immediately shut his eyes. A moment later, a hand was running over his forehead and pushing away his bangs – much as Sora had done earlier.

"He's still burning up," she murmured, pulling the covers over his body up closer to chin and tucking him in. He almost blushed. Almost. "He'll probably have to miss school tomorrow, too."

"He's not going to like that." There was a smile mixed with sympathy in Matt's voice.

"No, he won't," she agreed.

Though TK's eyes were closed, he could feel both Matt and his mom staring down at him, their gazes full of concern. TK almost felt guilty at making them worry, but the swell of love he felt for his family overwhelmed that guilt. His family loved him. He had always known, of course, but it was always nice when absolute evidence popped up.

His mom sighed.

"Listen, Matt," she began as she led the two of them away from the sofa, "it's late. Why don't you just stay here for the night? You can sleep in TK's bed."

"And catch whatever he's got? Great," he said, dryly.

"Or you can have my bed. I won't mind sleeping-"

"Mom, chill. I was kidding," he said, cutting her off. "I'll sleep in TK's bed. That'll be great, actually. Thanks."

"You know you're always welcome here, Matt."

"I know, Mom."

There was a pause. Then a sigh and TK could just imagine his mother giving Matt the same look that she had been giving him a moment ago.

"My boy," she whispered, and she almost sounded on the verge of tears. "You've gotten so tall."

"Not tall enough," he murmured.

She gave a shaky laugh.

"Is TK taller than you?"

"By like an inch."

TK was pretty sure that it was by more than just an inch, but he wasn't going to correct them.

"He must have inherited his father's height," his mother said, almost hesitantly.

"And I inherited yours."

"I would apologize, but I think you've grown into a fine young man just the way you are."

"I know," Matt said quietly. Then, even quieter, he added, "Thanks, Mom."

"Well, I had to pass down more than just my father's hair color!" she joked.

"You know what I mean," he muttered.

"I know," she admitted. "Get some sleep, Matt."

"I will. I'm just going to call Dad first to let him know that I'm going to stay for the night."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Then TK heard the sound of his mother's door closing. He stared up at the ceiling, his blue eyes trailing along the stain designs as his brother picked up the phone and dialed. There was a pause, and then-

"Hey, Dad. I know it's late- No, nothing's wrong. I'm just going to crash at Mom's place instead of coming home tonight… I know that I've got class in the morning. Don't worry, I won't be late. I'll make it… TK's fine. A little sicker than I thought he would be, but he's probably just got stomach flu. Huh…? Oh, he's asleep right now… Yeah, I'll tell him. Love you, too, Dad. Bye."

The phone make a 'click' sound as it was set back on the handset. Muffled footsteps walked across the floor before pausing at the doorway of TK's bedroom.

"Goodnight, little brother," whispered Matt.

Then TK heard him disappear into the room. A moment later, the sound of rustling springs reached his ears, and he knew that Matt had lied down. The silence allowed him to even hear his brother's breathing. He had not closed the door.

There was a long, drawn-out hush.

"TK?"

The voice was right in TK's ear, and the blond almost called out from the suddenness of it.

"Patamon!?" he hissed. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was only pretending to be asleep, because I thought _you_ were asleep," the Digimon admitted. "TK, are we going to school tomorrow?"

"Doesn't sound like it," he sighed.

"That's okay," Patamon murmured. "The computer lab gets boring sometimes anyway."

TK smiled.

"You'll be better by Monday, won't you?" the Rookie asked, almost sounding scared to hear the answer.

"Definitely," TK promised.

"That's good."

"Patamon, we should get to sleep. Even though we're not going to school tomorrow, we still need our rest."

"Okay… Goodnight, TK."

"Goodnight, Pata'."

The blond rolled over onto his side and finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of Patamon and Matt's breathing.


	15. Day 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. No, I am simply the RULER of Digimon! I am the Digimon Emperor! Version... TWO!

**Author's Notes:** If you have been reading ITP, then you know why this chapter took a little longer than normal to come out. To make a long story short, I lost what I had written and had to rewrite it. But yes, here it is now. The diet that Matt and Nancy are talking about in this chapter (involving rice, bananas, applesauce, and toast) is known as the BRAT diet. It's to help settle upset stomachs and is actually rather effective... as long as you aren't put on the BRAT diet for an extended period of time. After all, you start losing nutrients and things like that after a while...

Here is the beginning of Day 2!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 1**

"Here you go, Mom. Enjoy!" Matt said with a grin.

His mother looked down at the plate that was set down in front of her uncertainly. Evidently, she was not sure if she should trust Matt's cooking skills. The blonde college student grinned down at her before nudging his mother lightly.

"Come on, Mom. Just try it," he encouraged, palms on the table as he watched.

Picking up the chopsticks laid out by her son, Nancy stared down at the omelet. It looked edible, perhaps even delicious, but the Ishida/Takaishi families had never been known for their great culinary talents. She did not mean to doubt her son's own talents (if there were any), but it was a natural reaction since the last time either of her sons had attempted to cook anything for her had been on her birthday several years ago in which lumpy not completely cooked pancakes had been involved.

Matt smiled as his mom made an indecisive movement, and he added, "_Please_, Mom. For me?"

He knew he was pulling out a cheap card by saying that; after all, his mother often felt (unnecessarily, in his opinion) guilty for not being there for a lot of his upbringing, so she would often bend to Matt's will quite easily when he used that plea. Then again, TK could often sway Nancy just as easily with a few words and staring up (or was it down now?) at her with those shining blue puppy-dog eyes.

Nancy gave a defeated sigh and took one bite of the omelet. She chewed it slowly, thoughtfully, and Matt watched in hidden anticipation. A moment later, her eyes lit up, and she made an impressed sound.

"Wow, Matt," she said, swallowing. "This is really good!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

As his mother took another bite without any sign of hesitancy, a wide smile spread across Matt's face even as he tried to play it down. He pulled out a chair and fell into it, arms and legs crossed.

"I don't know where you get it from," his mother remarked, cutting the omelet up into several smaller bites. "Your father is no chef, and as for me…"

Matt chuckled. "TK told me all about the tv dinners and lumpy oatmeal."

Nancy colored slightly, a small frown forming on her lips. "I'm always afraid that he's going to grow up to be so unhealthy because of how I've raised him…"

Much to her surprise, the musician laughed. "Mom, I don't think you have anything to worry about. His basketball coach hasn't complained, and I think he would be the first to say something if TK was 'unhealthy'."

"Yes. I suppose you're right," she said, smiling once again.

"Though, I guess I better teach TK _something_ about cooking unless he wants to poison his kids in the future."

His mother laughed, and a groggy voice from the kitchen door said, "I heard that."

Matt looked up to see TK leaning against the doorway and staring in at him and his mother. His little brother had a small smile on his face – obviously, he hadn't taken the insult to heart – but other than that, he looked miserable.

His skin was pallid save for the small flush across his cheeks, and there were beads of sweat gathering across his brow for apparently no reason. His hair along the hairline was already sticking to his face in sweaty locks, and even from where Matt was sitting he could see the chills that were crawling up and down TK's arms.

Patamon was sitting on top of the blonde's head, his eyes wide and uncertain as though he was keeping a watch out in case TK were to stumble or lose his balance. If the way that he was leaning heavily against the door frame was any indication, that fear was not that unwarranted.

"You're up early," Matt said lightly.

"Couldn't sleep very well," TK mumbled as he shuffled over to the table and dropped down into the closest chair. He leaned against the tabletop, his head resting in his palm.

"Were you up all night throwing up?" Nancy asked, worriedly, reaching over to place her hand against her youngest son's forehead.

TK made a quick movement as though to shake his head 'no', but Patamon beat him to it.

"He threw up once," the little orange Digimon said.

The blonde looked upward with a slight frown on his face as though he was trying to glare at the Rookie, but it was not very effective.

His mother frowned at that as she studied her youngest with a critical eye. "I don't like the sound of that," she murmured, "and you're definitely still burning up from fever. You're going to stay home another day."

TK sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Ignoring the comment, however, he actually looked rather relieved at his mother's decision. Matt's eyebrows rose.

"You must be feeling pretty terrible to not care about missing another day," he said.

The younger blonde made an almost silent noncommittal sound, but otherwise, did not respond. Matt stood and walked over to the fridge as he made a plate for his little brother. A moment later, he returned and set a glass of juice and the breakfast plate down in front of him. TK stared at it for a moment.

"Mom gets an omelet and I get toast and banana slices?" he said incredulously.

"And apple juice," Matt added.

"Somehow that doesn't seem fair," he practically whined.

"No, your brother is absolutely right," their mother interjected. "With you throwing up, you should only be eating foods that are easy on the stomach and easy to digest. Bananas and toast are very good for that, as is rice and applesauce."

The unhappy looks on TK's face almost made Matt laugh, but he was able to refrain from doing so. He didn't think TK would be too happy with him if he laughed at his fate.

"But don't worry," he added, trying to sound sympathetic but failing, "it's only until you stop throwing up. So, stop throwing up."

TK groaned. "Like I have a choice!"

"Speaking of which, I want you to go to the clinic today, TK," his mother said suddenly.

This time, TK groaned much louder.

"Don't give me that," she warned. He immediately quieted. "I have work today, and I won't be home till late again, so I can't take you. But maybe, Matt…?"

"I can't," Matt sighed, feeling slightly guilty. "I have classes at ten this morning, and I don't get out till five. Then, I have practice with the band afterwards. Sorry, Mom."

"That's fine. Don't worry about it," she said, smiling at him as she waved off his apology. "I suppose I could try to get somebody to take you, TK…"

"I could ask Tai to come over and take him," Matt said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You sure? I don't want to pull him away from something important if he has plans," Nancy said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Tai doesn't have any classes today, so he'll probably just be at home counting the tiles in the kitchen. Don't worry about it, Mom. He won't mind."

"Well, if you're sure…" she muttered. Checking her watch, she stood with a sigh. "I have to go, but if Tai can't make it, call me okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

"Thank you for breakfast, Matt. It was delicious." She kissed him on the forehead.

Matt smiled. "No problem, Mom."

"And feel better, TK. I'll see you when I get home tonight." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, Mom."

"And keep an eye on TK for me, Patamon, won't you?" She asked, ruffling the Digimon orange fur.

Patamon smiled up at the adult woman. "I will! Bye-bye, TK's mom!"

"Alright. Bye, boys."

"Bye," the brothers said together.

Then she disappeared out the door. There was a silence for a moment before Matt turned toward TK.

"Well, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

TK glared down at the plate for a moment before picking up a piece of toast. "Still not fair," he muttered, but he took a bite anyway.


	16. Day 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon... imon... imon...! Hello... lo... lo...! Echo... cho... cho... This is fun.

**Author's Notes:** Another unplanned chapter that kinda just fell into my head one day, and I ran with it. Don't worry! There's more TK and Matt bonding coming up. I have at least two chapters planned of it, so hopefully that'll be good.

People have been mentioning that I need to write longer chapters... the problem with longer chapters is that it means that I must write more, which means that updates will take longer. And, to be honest, it puts a bit of pressure on me as I begin a chapter having an idea of how it's going to end, and if I get to that end and it's "too short", I begin to obsess over how to make it longer. That's one main reason why I stick with short chapters. Just thought I'd let you all know.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 2**

"Moshi, moshi! Kamiya residence."

Kari shuffled her bare feet as she pressed the phone to her ear. She was already dressed for school and had been in the process of gathering her school things when the ringing telephone had caught her attention. Taking in the fact that her father was already at work, her mother had already left to go to her new cooking class, and Tai was still asleep, she took it upon herself to answer it.

"Hey, Kari. It's Matt; can I talk to your brother?"

"Oh, hey, Matt!" she said, smiling. "Sure, you can talk to him. One moment."

"Thanks."

She pressed the phone to her chest, attempting to muffle the receiver, before calling out into the apartment: "_Tai, telephone!_"

There was an audible _thunk!_ as Tai fell out of bed. She giggled and brought the phone back up to her ear. "He's coming."

"Thanks, Kari," Matt repeated.

"No problem, Matt," she said. She made to set the phone back down to wait as Tai dragged himself out of their room, but paused halfway and brought the phone back up to her ear. "Hey, Matt, have you seen TK?"

"Actually, I'm at his apartment right now," Matt said.

Kari's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had not expected that. "Really? How is he?"

"He's doing better from what I can tell, but he's still running a fever. And he's complaining about the breakfast that I made him. Ungrateful brat," Matt teased.

There was an indignant reply that Kari could not quite make out on the other side of the phone, but it still made her giggle. She smiled as a small sigh fell past her lips. "I guess that means that he won't be in school today, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, no school today for him. Though, if he got to decide, he would be there in a flash," Matt said, sounding as though he did not understand his brother's odd logic.

Kari simply smiled fondly. "That sounds like TK." She glanced toward the bedroom door, wondering what was taking her brother so long, before continuing, "Listen, Matt, can you tell TK that I hope he gets better?"

"Will do."

"And that I'll try to stop by later today to give him the assignments that he missed and see how he's doing?" she said.

"Sure. Hold on," Matt said.

Then she heard him relay her information across the room – probably to TK. There was a pause, and then she heard somebody reply back, sounding distant. A moment later, Matt was back.

"He said don't worry about it."

"Tell him that I don't mind; I want to see him."

The moment that the words were out of her mouth, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, and she was just glad that Matt could not see it. Matt relayed the information once again.

"He said okay, and he can't wait to see you."

There was a muffled shout on the other side of the phone, and then Matt was laughing. She smiled, bemused, before replying. "That's great! I'll come by after school. Oh, and tell him that Mrs Hamada postponed the test till next week, so he's in the clear."

Matt chuckled and said, "Should I just hand the phone to TK?"

Kari blushed as she realized that she had been using Matt as a messenger this entire time. "Oh, sorry, Matt."

Again, Matt laughed. "Oh, no, I don't mind; do you want me to?"

She was about to say 'yes' when the door to her and her brother's bedroom finally opened revealing a very disoriented Tai. He was still only in his undershirt and boxers from the night before, and his eyes were still half-closed from grogginess. She smiled.

"No need, Matt. Tai's here," she said.

"Whashusay?" her brother mumbled.

Had Kari not lived with her brother her entire life, she would have never been able to decipher whatever it was that he had just said. As it was, this was just an example of 'Tai-in-the-morning-language' that she had grown quite accustomed to over the years.

"I said 'telephone'," she reminded him. "It's Matt."

"Well, why di'nt say so?" he murmured, barely intelligible, before shuffling forward only to fall flat on his face two seconds later. "OW!"

Kari rolled her eyes.

"What the-?" He looked back to see what he had tripped on only to find a book. "Kari! Don't you know better than to leave your books on the ground! Somebody could get hurt!"

She frowned. "That's not my book, Tai," she pointed out, hands on her hips as she glared down at her brother, daring him to contradict her.

He looked at the thick book, examining it closer, before letting out a small chuckle. "Hey, I've been looking for this!"

Kari let out a long suffering sigh. "Tai… Matt's waiting."

"Oh, right!" he cried, scrambling to his feet and yelping when he stubbed his toe on the end-table. He yanked the phone from his sister, almost pulling the entire handset with it, before pressing it to his ear. "Hey, Matt!"

The teenage girl stepped away from the phone, shaking her head at her brother as she walked around the room gathering her bag and books for school. As she did so, she could still hear him talking into the receiver.

"It's not my fault that somebody decided to call me at- What time is it?... Jesus, Matt! Why in the world are you calling me at this time in the morning!? And on the day that I don't have any classes, too… Shut up, Matt! I am not a lazy bum!... If this was the Digital World, then I wouldn't have college or college tests to worry about. Now, I know why Joe was always complaining about them… Yeah, it's brutal. I stayed up all last night studying… I know how to study… Shut up, Matt! I do too! When I graduate from college, I'm going to throw it in your face!"

He then muttered some curses into the phone that Kari knew their mother would scold him for if she ever heard him use that kind of language.

"So, what did you want anyway?... Oh, I see…" He then trailed off, humming several non-intelligible sounds into the phone as he nodded. She paused in packing her backpack to stare at Tai as he continued to nod and hum into the phone, a serious look on his face. Finally, he smiled. "Yeah, sure, no problem, Matt. I'll be over there by noon; is that good?... Okay, talk to you later. Bye!"

Kari blinked as Tai hung up the phone. He stood there for a second staring up at the ceiling as though lost in thought, before turning abruptly back toward the bedroom. He froze when he noticed Kari still staring at him.

"What?"

She tilted her head to one side. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing big. TK just needs somebody to take him to the clinic, and his mom can't do it, and Matt can't do it, so Matt asked if I could." Tai shrugged, not worried.

Kari's eyes widened. "Oh no," she murmured. "Is he going to be okay?"

Tai smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, Kari. This is TK we're talking about. Of course he'll be okay."

The confidence in her brother's voice made her smile and nod. "You're right."

"And anyways," he continued, crossing his arms over his chest, "shouldn't you be on your way to school? You don't want to be late."

"I'm going," she said, dropping her last book into her bag. She straightened up and called out into the apartment, "Gatomon! Time to go!"

There was a pause, and then a large white cat slinked out of the bedroom, her tail hanging high in the air, an air of disdain about her. She jumped up onto the sofa and gave Kari a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your nap?"

"I was having the most _purrrrr_-fect dream, too," Gatomon drawled.

Kari smiled down at her partner. "Well, it's time to go to school, so hop in!"

Gatomon glared at the backpack, showing her obvious dislike for this mode of transportation before sighing and jumping into the bag. Kari zipped it up.

"I feel like a cramped kitty!" said Gatomon from the bag.

"Sorry, Gatomon. I'll let you out the moment we get in the computer lab, okay?"

She got a grumble in response, and she sighed. Today was going to be a long day; she could feel it.


	17. Day 2 Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I am going to let that dream go at last... except not really. One day it will be mine!

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys. Yes, I know, I disappeared once again. Well, I am a senior in high school now and my college applications have kind of taken precedence over fanfiction writing, unfortunately. However, the second year of senior year is always the easier, so I'll attempt to continue with the updates then.

One more chapter of Matt and then he'll be gone, unfortunately. However, that's also good since part of my lack of updating has also been his fault... I've had serious trouble getting his characterization right, as many of you have noticed. He's not exactly in-character, but I seriously cannot get into "into character". And that's been bugging me... but once he's gone, I won't have to worry about it anymore and I can finally focus on ending the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 3**

TK did not eat the majority of what was set down in front of him, not that Matt really expected him to. He put each banana slice in his mouth and chewed slowly, as though trying to decide whether or not to swallow, and each bite of toast was treated with as much delicacy. Once he could stomach no more, he fed the pieces to Patamon who ate them gratefully.

No more than two minutes after the plate was clear did TK hear quiet snores from atop his head. Patamon had drifted to sleep.

"I'm guessing he didn't get much sleep either?" Matt asked, staring at Patamon as TK gently cradled the Digimon in his arms.

"I don't think so," TK admitted. "I think he was up most of the night watching over me."

"He was worried about you," Matt said.

TK frowned. "He shouldn't be. It's just a stupid bug."

"TK, Patamon will always worry about you. He was sent to you as your partner in order to watch and protect you," the older blond said calmly.

"I guess." He paused for a moment. "I just worry."

Matt smiled sadly. "I know you do."

How could he not? TK had lost Patamon at the young age of eight years old. Anybody would be afraid of history repeating itself after something like that. Even Matt had a fear of the same thing repeating itself after Angemon had died… he had never wanted to see that look of complete anguish on his little brother's face again. No eight-year-old deserved to have that look on their face, and that look would be forever ingrained in his memory.

"Why did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

The younger blond let out a small sigh. "I just couldn't get comfortable. I felt… _sick_ the entire time. Like I was going to throw up."

"Which you did."

"Yeah, and then I felt a bit better, so I was able to doze off again." He yawned. "Just not for long."

"You want to lie down again? Try to sleep some more?"

"No," TK said, shaking his head. "I'm just tired. Not sleepy."

Matt frowned. "You should sleep."

"I can't," TK sighed. "I've tried. I either dream or end up waking up right after falling to sleep. All night long, all I did was toss and turn."

"Probably just stress from being sick," Matt murmured, worry still etched on his face.

TK smiled good-naturedly. "Probably." The blond stood then, and Matt followed his example. TK rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to put Patamon on the couch to sleep. You don't need to watch my every move."

Matt frowned at his little brother. "I don't want you passing out at me."

"I won't," the basketball player promised. "And if I do, you'll be the first to know."

The older brother shook his head at his brother's comments, but he sat back down anyway, waiting for his return. He tapped his fingers on the table in a bored fashion, before glancing over at the phone. He waited a second before standing.

"I'm going to call Tai," he announced, picking up the house phone.

"Isn't it a bit early?" TK asked, as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Tai won't be up till noon," Matt answered, dialing the number. "Hopefully I can catch Kari before she leaves so that she can get her lazy brother up."

TK chuckled and sat down at the table.

The phone rung three times before it was suddenly cut off and replaced by Kari's voice. "Moshi, moshi! Kamiya residence!"

Matt carried the phone over to the table as he sat down across from the table. "Hey, Kari. It's Matt; can I talk to your brother?"

"Oh, hey, Matt!" she said. "Sure, you can talk to him. One moment."

"Thanks."

A moment later, he heard a loud "_Tai, telephone!_" He chuckled, shaking his head, and looked up to see TK's inquiring face and grinned. "She's screaming for him."

TK snorted.

"He's coming," she said, laughter in her voice.

"Thanks, Kari," Matt repeated.

"No problem, Matt." There was a pause, in which Matt assumed that he was going to have to wait for his best friend in silence, when Kari's voice suddenly returned. "Hey, Matt, have you seen TK?"

A sly grin spread across the blonde's face, catching TK's attention immediately. "Actually, I'm at his apartment right now."

TK's eyes widened as he started to point to himself with a huge question mark plastered on his face. Matt just held in a laugh as his brother attempted to get him to reveal what Kari had just said.

Instead, the lead singer just said, with a devilish grin at his brother, "He's doing better from what I can tell, but he's still running a fever. And he's complaining about the breakfast that I made him. Ungrateful brat."

"Matt!" TK cried as he leapt across the table to steal the phone away from him, but Matt was able to easily dodge his still-slightly wobbly brother. "You are so going to pay for this," the younger blond promised.

Matt didn't say anything to him and instead continued his conversation. "Yeah, no school today for him. Though, if he got to decide, he would be there in a flash."

Matt looked over at his sulking brother at the table and got a glare for his efforts. He shrugged nonchalantly and nodded at whatever Kari was saying. "Will do," came his simple reply.

TK tried not to appear too interested in what was going on, but Matt's grin in his direction told him that he knew differently. A second later, he lowered the phone slightly and turned to his little brother.

"Kari says that she hopes you feel better and that she'll try to stop by after school today and give you the stuff that you've missed in school and to see how you're doing and all that," he told him.

For a second, TK didn't say anything, wondering if Matt was just pulling his leg or not. Seeing that Matt was honestly waiting for a reply, he smiled and shrugged. "Tell her not to worry about it."

"He said don't worry about it," Matt relayed faithfully.

A second later that devilish grin was back, and he lowered the phone once more. "She said she doesn't mind; that she _wants_ to see you."

An instant blush appeared on TK's face, and he only hoped that it was hidden behind the flush of fever. He swallowed down the smile that had been threatening to break out across his face and shrugged again. "Okay."

Matt rolled his eyes. "He said okay," the blonde repeated, then, grinning once again, added, "and he can't wait to see you."

This time, TK knew that his blush was visible. He could feel his whole face heat up at Matt's sentence. He gave an indignant shout, once again attempting to catch his brother and steal the phone away from him. His brother easily evaded the taller basketball player – stupid illness slowing him down; if his coach could see him now, he would be embarrassed, TK was sure. Matt laughed as he dashed to the other corner of the kitchen.

"Give me the phone, Matt," TK ordered. He could feel sweat gathering on his forehead, and the kitchen was starting to spin. He gripped the closest chair in his hand in order to remain steady.

Matt's chuckling caught his attention. "Should I just hand the phone to TK?"

TK looked up quickly, and instantly regretted it as the headache that had disappeared during the night suddenly made itself present again. He was able to keep the groan in his throat silent, though.

Matt laughed. "Oh, no, I don't mind; do you want me to?"

The younger blond tried not to look too hopeful as Matt waited for a response. Finally, the expression on Matt's face changed, and TK sighed, knowing the answer.

"Sorry, lil' bro'," Matt said, actually sounding sympathetic. "Tai's decided to make an appearance."

"Oh well," he sighed, staring at the floor.

He attempted to make the lines on the tile stand still and stop blending together as he stood there, trying to get his body back under his control. The feeling of eyes boring into the top of his head made him look up at his brother – or brothers, as it were, since there were two of them. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"What?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to find his center of balance.

"Are you feeling alright?" Matt asked lowering the phone from his ear.

"What?" TK repeated, feeling rather dumb suddenly.

"You're really pale suddenly," he said, walking over to him and pressing his hand against the other's forehead, nearly throwing him off balance. "And you feel hotter. Here, sit down."

TK was practically pulled into the chair he had been using to keep his balance. He collapsed into it with a sigh and gave his brother what he hoped was a comforting smile. "I'm fine, Matt."

"No, you're not!" Matt snapped, his eyes shining with worry. "It must have been all of that running around. I shouldn't have let you do that."

"Matt!" TK said, loudly. "I was the one that chased after you; you didn't_force_ me to do that. And if I want to be an idiot, that's my own choice."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Matt continued, having not heard a word his brother had just said. "A glass of water? Do you want to go lay down? Should I help you to the couch!"

"Matt, stop!" TK snapped. "I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy that's all. Calm down."

"Dizzy?" Matt repeated. He was starting to go a little pale himself. "You looked like you were about to pass out on the kitchen floor!"

"I was not about pass out-"

"Hey, Matt!"

Both boys froze at the voice then turned to stare at the phone for a second before Matt stood up straight and brought it to his ear once more.

"Hey, Tai?" He sent one last concerned look at TK before finally turning his complete attention to the phone. "Finally decided to roll out of bed, huh?... It's a quarter till nine in the morning. Maybe you should get a watch… You're just upset because I interrupted your schedule of sleeping all day, you lazy bum… If we were back in the Digital World, we'd be waking you up this early every day so that we could get a move on, and you know that's true, so suck it up… Man, tell me about it. My college professors are trying to kill me… Tai! You know how to study? I didn't know you had it in you!... You didn't last time I checked."

Matt let out a chuckle, and TK sighed in relief, glad that his brother had stepped out – if only for a second – of his overprotective mood. He knew that his 'freedom' would not last long, but at least he could get a few more breaths in edgewise before his brother jumped down his throat again. As his laughter died, TK knew that the moment did too.

"Well, TK's sick with something… and he really needs to go to the doctor, but Mom works today and I've got class in an hour. So I was wondering if you could come over, keep him company, and then take him to the doctor later today. Mom's got the money on the counter for you and everything. He's… I don't know what he's got, but whatever it is… it's not good." Matt nodded and a small smile spread across his face. "Thanks so much Tai. Yeah, noon sounds fine. Bye."

He set the phone back onto the handset as he hung up with Tai before turning to look at TK who was sitting miserably at the kitchen table. He frowned, the worry he had been feeling since yesterday, rising once again.

"You need to lie down, now," he said, walking over to help his little brother walk.

"I'm not tired," he said stubbornly.

"I didn't ask you if you were tired," Matt said, frowning, as he helped his brother stand and led him out of the kitchen.


	18. Day 2 Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon... to infinity, and BEYOND.

**Author's Notes: **Yup. Took a long time... _again_. Sorry! 'Twas not my intention. Not much to say except that you probably shouldn't be expecting an update soon... but it will be coming!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 4**

Matt walked into the living room from washing the dishes to find his brother – instead of sleeping like he was supposed to – sitting up on the couch with a book in his lap. He frowned at this. His brother was supposed to be resting and getting better – not straining his mind!

"TK, what are you doing? You should be lying down," he said.

The younger blond looked up from the book in front of him to give his brother an exasperated look. "I'm trying to finish the homework Yolei left for me yesterday before Kari comes over to give me some more."

Matt strode over to the sofa to look over his little brother's shoulder at the blank sheet of paper. He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like you've done much."

"The keyword was 'trying'," TK said, ironically. "I don't understand half this stuff."

"What is it?"

"Trigonometry," he answered, glaring at the paper. Then, he looked up at Matt hopefully. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?"

"Umm… no. Not a thing." He shrugged sheepishly.

TK shook his head. "How did you manage to graduate, again?"

"With my superior good looks, of course," Matt said, flashing a grin.

The younger blond rolled his eyes. "Right."

He looked back down at his book with a sigh. Curious, Matt took a closer look at the page his little brother was studying.

"What_is_ this?" Matt asked, staring at the shapes and diagrams.

"Unit circles," TK answered, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. "I understand most of what it's saying, but these examples just don't make sense."

"Wish I could help you, little bro', but I don't know anything about circles other than the fact that they're round."

TK sighed. "Thanks, Matt. That's so insightful."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Matt leapt over the back of the couch and plopped down in the seat next to the younger blond. "Should you really be doing this now? I mean… you should be resting."

"I'll be fine," TK said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again. "I'm not Davis. My brain won't explode from too much information."

Matt couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "That wasn't very nice."

TK gave his brother a stare. "He can handle it. Plus, he's the same way to me."

"Still, you shouldn't say things like that. You can't fight fire with fire."

"You're one to talk," TK shot back, his eyes still studying the strange graphs in front of him.

Matt watched with a small worried sigh as his brother wrote some complicated equation on his paper and began to tentatively solve it. The older boy held his comments in, waiting for his brother to finish, not wanting to distract or confuse the blonde after he had just figured something out. An answer was boxed in, and Matt frowned deeply at the top of TK's head. Feeling the gaze on him, blue eyes looked up to catch an almost identical pair staring at him. TK shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"I don't like the way you and Davis fight so much," Matt sighed.

TK opened his mouth to point out just how much Matt and Tai fight, but he stopped himself at the last second. He snapped his mouth shut, frowning deeply down at his math homework, before letting out a sigh of his own.

"It's just the way things have always been," he muttered, starting to work on the next problem.

"You and Davis fighting?"

"Yeah… First day we met, we ended up annoyed at each other."

Matt paused thoughtfully. "Do you hate Davis?"

TK looked up sharply at him. "What? No! Of course not!"

"Does he hate you?"

"No!" he said immediately. Then he paused. "Well…" he trailed of, twirling the pencil between his fingers, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Matt repeated eyebrows wrinkled together in concern.

"No, he doesn't," TK repeated with more conviction. "We just don't get along."

"You two are supposed to be friends."

"We are, Matt. We are friends. I have his back, and I know he has mine; we just…"

"Don't get along?"

"Right." Seeing Matt's unconvinced look, TK rolled his eyes. "Matt, leave it. It's not that big of a deal. It's fine, alright?"

It was obvious that Matt did not think it was fine, but he sighed and nodded anyway. "Alright."

Satisfied, TK turned back to his homework and began to work on the second problem. There was a moment of thoughtful silence, and then Matt reached over randomly and laid his hand against TK's forehead. He frowned unhappily. "You're still hot."

TK shrugged. "It'll go away soon."

"Let's hope so."

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, TK gave his brother a look. "Shouldn't you be leaving for class soon?"

Matt also glanced at the clock. He sighed. "Yeah, probably. But my little brother is a little more important than some old geezer lecturing me for two hours."

TK rolled his eyes. "Matt!" he sighed, exasperated. "I'm fine. When are you going to get that through that thick head of yours?"

"Never," Matt said, easily. "I'm always going to worry too much about my little brother. It's just ingrained in us older siblings to do so."

The younger blond bit back a snide retort and instead shook his head sadly, before deciding not to do that again as it inflamed his headache. "Whatever."

Matt glanced up at the clock again, scowling at it as though it was the clock's fault that he had to go to class. TK opened his mouth to tell the stubborn college-bound student to just go already when Matt stood on his own with a hefty sigh. He left the room, returning a second later with his jacket on and his wallet in his hand. He tapped the wallet twice with his forefingers before finally turning to TK with that usual worried look of his.

"Will you be okay alone? I can call Tai and have him come over right now. It won't take that long for him to get here; I'll just stick around and wait for him to show up."

Matt was already reaching for the phone when TK finally got a word in edge-wise.

"Matt, stop!" TK rubbed at his temples tiredly. "First of all, I'm not going to be alone. Patamon's here, remember?" As if to remind his older brother of that fact, TK ran a gentle finger down the sleeping Digimon's spine. "And second of all, you wait any longer and you're going to be late for class. You still have to swing by Dad's place to get your bag and books."

Matt frowned in annoyance. "I hate it when you're right." He sighed, heavily. "Okay, but… don't spend too much time on this math stuff that you're working on; you need your rest. And drink plenty of water and juice! And, um… there's still some rice in the fridge, bananas are on the counter, and there's plenty of bread for toast, so… Is there anything else you need?"

"A decent diet?" TK rhetorically pleaded. Seeing his brother's look, he sighed. "No, Matt. There's nothing else I need. I'm going to be fine," TK sighed, shaking his head. "Jeesh. You sound like Mom!"

Matt stared at him for a second, not saying a word. Then he tilted his head slightly to the side with a genuinely curious look plastered on his face and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. That's almost exactly what she said yesterday."

"I'm like Mom?"

The question was said softly and sounded strange to TK's ears. He looked over the back of the couch to his brother a searching look. Finally, a small smile played TK's lips and he nodded.

"Yeah. Worrying over nothing must run in the family," he grinned.

Matt glared at him, and the moment was broken. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Well, I've got to go… Don't get any sicker."

"Wasn't planning on it," TK answered easily turning back to stare at the textbook in his lap.

There was a moment of silence, and then an arm was snaking across his chest and pulling him into an awkward one-armed hug from behind. He reached up above his head and hugged his brother as well as he could with him being behind the sofa. Then Matt kissed the top of his head, ruffled his hair, and walked toward the door.

"Gotta' go. See you, little brother," he said, walking out the door.

"Yeah, see you, big brother," TK called over the back of the sofa.

And then the door closed behind the older blond.


	19. Day 2 Part 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I can only imagine if I did!

**Author's Note: **I absolutely love Tai and TK! Hehe!

The reason this update took so long was due to college application interference. However, since I am now only waiting to hear back from colleges, then I am mostly in the clear! Updates may be coming sooner rather than every other month! Heh. 

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 5**

Tai tried to be patient on the road. Generally, he wasn't the type to participate in road rage. Quite the opposite, actually, being the type of laidback personality that he was. At the moment, however, he was running late, there was traffic, and he was starting to get a little annoyed. 

This morning, after talking to Matt, he had gotten dressed, lazily eaten some breakfast, before settling himself down in the front of the television, intent on watching some morning cartoons until noon when he had to leave. Not twenty minutes later, though, he fell asleep on the sofa while he waited. He awoke to find it one in the afternoon, and with a rather loud yell, had flown from the apartment at record speed. 

Matt was going to kill him. 

No, Matt was going to do more than kill him. He was going to torture him in unimaginable ways – like gouging out his eyes so he could never watch his beloved cartoons again!

Tai swore loudly as he swerved to avoid a sudden stopped car. He resisted the urge to shake his fist at the offender and drove relentlessly on. He looked down at his cell phone, wondering if he should try calling again, before deciding against it and tossing the phone into the passenger seat. 

He had already called the Takaishi residence twice with no answer. He figured that it was because TK had fallen asleep and Patamon did not want to risk answering the phone. Matt had probably already left to go to his class, so it was a very probable explanation. 

But, despite logic, Tai was still worried…

He worried for TK as though the younger blond was his own little brother. In a way, he was. All those months in the Digital World when he was twelve had left an impact on the leader of the Digidestined. Each of the other six Digidestined had become something close to a family for him, and TK in particular had become a surrogate little brother. Whenever Matt had not been around, Tai had taken on the responsibility to watch out for the little guy. It had not been until years later that Matt had gathered the courage to show his gratefulness for that fact. 

Tai's chest swelled with pride every time he thought about it. 

It also made Tai worry, though. Unnecessarily, probably, but the thought of TK being sick and alone… 

Tai held back a rather colorful curse as he made a sharp turn onto TK's street. In no time at all, he was standing in the elevator, bouncing from foot to foot impatiently, as he waited for the '_ding_' to single to him that he had reached the right floor. By the third floor, he was starting to wish he had taken the stairs. 

He could have run up the stairs in half the time it was taking! 

Finally, the elevator doors opened, and Tai barreled out of the confined space, racing down the hallway before coming to a skidding stop in front of the blonde's door. He took a quick moment to catch his breath before knocking on the door. One moment, two… he knocked again. Another few seconds, another round of knocking. 

Why wasn't anybody answering the door? 

All sorts of scenarios started to play through his head; his hands flew up instinctively, ready to start pounding down the door and pulling at the doorknob, hoping to get _somebody's_ attention… when the knob jiggled in his hand. It was unlocked. Almost fearfully, the former goggle-headed leader gently pushed open the door. 

If anything had happened to TK because of Tai's lateness, he decided, he would let Matt do whatever he wanted to him and then some! He'd probably come up with a few ideas of his own to help his best friend out. 

The hallway leading from the front door was eerily quiet, and glancing into the kitchen as he passed revealed that it was empty. He stepped into the living room to glance to his left to find the bathroom door wide open but empty as well. A glance around the living room showed its lack of movement. Where was he? 

That was until a soft exhale of air that was not quite a sigh caught his attention. Tai ventured further into the living room to look over the back of the couch. There, lying belly-down with his face turned out toward the side was TK, blissfully asleep, and also sleeping on the small of his back was Patamon. There was a forgotten textbook discarded over the side of the couch with a mostly filled piece of paper and pencil. Tai stayed there, staring at the younger blonde for almost a full minute before finally realizing what that meant.

TK was fine. He had been overreacting. Again.

Tai shook his head at his own idiocy before crossing around the sofa to take a seat on the armrest, so that he was looking down at TK. He placed a gentle hand on the sleeping boy's forehead, gauging his temperature through the heat he could feel emitting from it – Kari had been sick enough times from when she was little for Tai to know when sick was _sick_. The feel of his hand roused TK from his sleep, and a second later, blurry blue eyes were staring up at the older boy. 

"Tai…?" he asked, groggily. 

"Hey," he answered. "How're you feeling?" 

"Fine," the still half-asleep boy answered – even as Tai could tell that it was just a generic answer and not exactly the truth. "You're late." 

How TK knew that without even glancing at a clock, Tai did not know but he winced in response anyway. A sleepy grin spread across the basketball player's face. 

"Matt's going to murder you," TK warned. 

Tai laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, thanks, I know."

TK chuckled.

"Go back to sleep, TK," said Tai, softly, pushing back the blonde's bangs from his eyes. 

The boy's forehead was far too warm for Tai's liking, and he was going to be the overprotective big brother that he knew Matt would appreciate whether the younger boy liked it or not. But much to Tai's surprise, TK just gave a slow nod before letting his head drop back down onto the pillow. It only took another few minutes for him to fall asleep. 

Now, Tai was worried. Again. 


	20. Day 2 Part 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Or maybe I do! Maybe my cat's a Digimon! GATOMON! YAEY!

**Author's Note:** So... where have I been? Well, I've been living life, I daresay!

Besides that, though... Around the time that I was originally going to update this story, which was back in March, a good friend of mine was killed in a hit and run. Because of that, my fervor for writing cute and fluffy kind of died for a while... so, I stuck to my other angsty story instead. Now, the grieving time has past, and I'm excited to say that I'm heading to New York in August to pursue college! I'm totally psyched about it, so until then, this story shall have my attention. At least, I'll try to give it my attention. No promises.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 6**

"_Please,_ Tai," TK whined.

"TK! Matt's already going to kill me for being late; I don't want to give him another reason to torture me on top of that," Tai sighed; he was standing by the front doorway, his keys still sitting on the end table, waiting for TK to join him. TK, however, wasn't exactly being cooperative.

"Oh, come on, Tai. If he's going to murder you anyway, does it really matter how or how long it will take?" TK asked innocently.

Tai was not amused. He reached for his keys, but TK was there was a second sooner, holding the keys out of his reach. Well, this was new. Since when had the little brother of the first group of chosen children gotten so tall?

"TK," Tai warned.

But it was really hard to reprimand someone when you had to look up at them. Tai wondered how his mother did it and still managed to look scary. Maybe it was a mother thing.

"Tai, please, I _really_ don't want to go to the clinic, especially since there's no point!"

"No point?" Tai scoffed. "TK, you nearly gave me a heart attack this afternoon when you wouldn't pick up the phone!"

"Tai, you're a heavier sleeper than I am. You used to sleep through Digimon attacks!"

Tai was momentarily speechless as he conceded to that fact. Then, he remembered the vengeful wrath of one Matt Ishida, and the moment passed.

"That doesn't mean that there's no point in you going," Tai said. "You're sick; you need to see a doctor."

"I'm _fine_," TK ground out. "Really! I feel fine!"

He did look like he felt fine, the former goggle-headed admitted reluctantly. But he wasn't going to give in _that_ easily. "Have you felt fine all day?"

TK hesitated. "Mostly…"

Tai gave him a disbelieving look before turning to look at the bat-pig watching the interchange curiously. "Patamon?"

Patamon started at being addressed suddenly. TK sent him a warning glare, but obviously more worried over his partner's health than his partner's feelings toward him at the moment, he answered, "He threw up after he had some lunch."

"Patamon!" TK bemoaned.

Tai was not impressed. "You're going to the clinic. Now, give me the phone."

"But, Tai—"

"_Now_, TK, before I take it from you." Tai raised a single eyebrow as a slight threat. After all, if TK was old enough to be taller than him, then he was certainly old enough to participate in a good old fashion wrestling match with his surrogate older brother Tai.

But then TK was looking at him with _that_ look, the puppy-dog, angel-eyed, innocent look that Kari _always_ used on him, and it was an instant shot in his resolve. He groaned, not believing his luck – or lack thereof.

"Kari taught you that look, didn't she?" he bemoaned, trying to shield his eyes from it but failing miserably.

"Maybe," TK said, the look never faltering.

And, unfortunately for Tai, it was flawless. Wasn't there an age limit for those types of looks? He'd think by now that TK would have grown out of being able to pull that type of look off! But every moment that Tai captured a glimpse of that look, he could feel himself losing.

"Fine!" he finally blurted out.

"Yes!" TK shouted, punching his fists in the air.

"But!" Tai continued – after all, there was still the wrath of one Matt Ishida to worry about, "I'm calling Joe, and I'm going to ask him to come over to take a look at you. If he says you need to go to the doctor, you're going. Okay?"

TK, a victorious grin still on his face, nodded. "Okay." Then he headed back to the sofa and plopped down onto its comfy surface, leaving Tai's keys behind on the table.

Tai sighed and dropped his face into one hand as he picked up the phone form the handset with the other. How did he always seem to let Kari (and now TK) talk him into these sorts of things? Matt was going to kill him. It was officially official. Unless he was able to get Kari to do the puppy-dog, angel-eyed, innocent look on him… Yeah… It'd be the perfect payback for allowing his little brother to manipulate Tai in the first place!

Plan in mind, Tai dialed the memorized number into the phone, and listened to the ringing. It only rang twice before it was picked up.

"Moshi, moshi?" came Joe's voice.

"Hey, Joe!" Tai chirped.

"Tai?"

"Yeah, listen. Are you busy today?"

"Well, I have a class at seven…"

"You have a class at seven? Tonight?" Tai repeated, flabbergasted. "Who has classes that late at night!?" Then, sensing that Joe was about to answer with something along the lines of '_I do_' or '_People who prefer studying over partying, Tai'_ he continued, "Er – never mind. Listen, would you mind coming over to TK's place before your class to take a look at him? TK's sick and doesn't want to go to the doctor, so I was able to make a deal with him that if you said he needed to go—"

"Wait a minute, Tai," Joe interrupted. "I'm not a doctor yet. I'm still in school."

"That's close enough," Tai said, waving off the detail.

"I'm not qualified to diagnose anybody, Tai, especially not from their apartment. If TK's really that sick, he's probably going to need a strep culture done, blood taken, his urine tested—"

"Yeah, but TK's too stubborn to _go_ to the doctor to have all of that done," Tai interrupted. From across the room, he could see TK glaring at him from over the back of the sofa. "Please, Joe? Just come take a look at him and tell me if he needs all of that stuff done, okay? Then, I'll take him to the doctor."

"Why are you doing all of this anyway?" Joe asked. "Where's Matt?"

"Matt has classes all day followed by band practice," Tai explained. There was a pause. "Will you do it, Joe?"

On the other end of the line, he heard Joe sigh and knew he had convinced him. "Fine, I'll do it. I'll be over in about an hour."

"That's great!" Tai said. "See you then."

"Yeah, see you… I don't know why I let you talk me into these things…"

Then the line went dead, and Tai hung up the phone. He blew air out of his mouth before turning to look at TK. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Happy?"

TK smiled innocently, looking practically angelic. "Very."

Pssh. Angelic innocent. Yeah, right.


	21. Day 2 Part 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Digimon, Digital Monster, Digimon are the champions! Chaaaaange into Digital Monsters toooooo save the Digital (WORLD).

**Author's Note:** I've been promoted to college, folks. It's a strange transition that I'm slowly getting used to, so it should be okay. I really don't have that much work all things considered, it's just... a lot of thinking and studying and whatnot. In other words, it's kind of hard to focus on other things at times. I'm getting by, though, and obviously, this brings about time to write! I didn't write all summer, but I come to college and I start writing immediately. I guess this is a good thing for ya'll!

Hopefully Izzy came about okay.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 7**

Sometimes Izzy wondered why he was so nice to Tai. It wasn't because Tai didn't deserve it – because after all that they had gone through together, they all deserved a little kindness. – No, it was not because of that. It was because more often times than not, Izzy ended up regretting it or doing the exact same thing over and over again. Or both, at the same time, which – more often times than not – generally ended up being the case.

Because Tai didn't know how to take care of a computer. At all. He usually ended up breaking his at least once a week if not more, and it was always Izzy that he would call for help. And as exasperated as Izzy got with the bushy-haired leader, it was _Tai_ and it wasn't like he could say no.

Izzy understood that Tai didn't get computers, just the way that Izzy didn't get soccer. It was just who they were and that would never change, and the computer genius couldn't fault him for that. In fact, Izzy knew that Tai wouldn't even own a computer if one wasn't essential to get through his college classes.

It was through analyzing all of this logic that Izzy finally found himself standing outside the Kamiya apartment with his own computer and a few handy tools in hand. He had already told Tai two days ago that he would be by today to see what he had done this time, but it was always a relief to know that he had at least _tried_ to talk himself out of it. Especially since Tai had an innate talent to somehow do some very strange things to his laptop. Such as cause the color green to suddenly become obsolete on his screen.

It was a good thing that Izzy was a computer expert as even some of the warranty holders had been baffled by that one.

Izzy knocked on the door patiently, but when Tai didn't answer immediately, he couldn't help but sigh in irritation. He was probably still asleep, doing nothing productive, and just lazing around if he _did_ bother to wake up. Izzy knocked again, this time a little louder and a little more impatient. When he didn't answer this time, Izzy pulled out his cell and speed dialed the former leader's number.

Tai always jumped out of bed for his cell just in case it might be his mom. First time Tai didn't answer when she called, she had been so freaked out, worried that something had happened to him, that he had been guilt tripped into eating her cooking concoctions for a whole week. His stomach had never been the same again.

It only took two rings to get the male Kamiya to pick up.

"Moshi, moshi!"

He didn't sound sleepy at all. Izzy frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Tai?"

"Oh, hey, Izzy. What's up?"

"'What's up?'" the genius repeated. He sighed, knowing he should have expected this. "I was supposed to work on your computer today, remember? I'm standing outside. Open up and let me in."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"…Tai?" Izzy asked, curious and almost worried.

"You're, uh, standing outside _my_ apartment?"

"Yes, Tai," he answered slowly.

"As in where my mom and dad and little sister live?"

Izzy took a moment to give his phone a strange look before answering, "Uh, yes, Tai. I'm standing _outside_ the apartment you currently reside in."

"…Oh."

The silence carried on after that simple statement, and it didn't take Izzy long to piece everything together. His eyebrow started twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Tai?"

"Yes?"

"Tai."

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"TK's."

Izzy paused in his annoyed mantra of thoughts, slightly thrown. He had half expected the bushy-haired leader to say Matt's or even Sora's or maybe even the soccer field, but he couldn't fathom why Tai would be at TK's place when TK was at school.

"TK's?"

"Yes." He paused. "He stayed home from school today because he's sick and Matt called and asked me to swing by to keep him company and to take him to the clinic later, but he didn't want to go so he got me to call Joe instead, and so now Joe is coming over to make sure that TK is okay, though I think he's okay, and I totally forgot that I asked you swing by today, Izzy, and I'm really sorry, but I really need my computer fixed, so maybe you could instead head over here and fix my computer here because I really don't want to leave TK alone especially since I know Matt will kill me if I do—"

"Tai," Izzy interrupted.

"I know, Izzy, I know, and it won't happen again and I'll even pay for your gas! If I don't get my computer working, I'll never get my paper for PoliSci done, and then I will definitely fail the class and then I'll have to take it again next year and then-- Please come by?"

Izzy wanted to point out that he _had_ come by, but the soccer-obsessed former leader just hadn't been where he was supposed to be. But then he thought of TK and of Matt and how overprotective he was of the younger blond and how overprotective they all were of the groups designated little brother and he couldn't help but sigh in defeat. He probably would have forgotten all about a date with his computer as well if Matt had called him. No matter what the others had thought of him (or still thought of him on some level), he didn't put his computer's life above that of his friends. If there was anything that his Crest of Knowledge had taught him, it was that.

"Okay, okay," he conceded against his better judgment. "I'll swing by TK's."

"Izzy, I'm really sorry I forgot."

Tai's voice came out small across the phone, much smaller than Izzy was used to, and he couldn't help but smile at the sincerity and out of character sound that reached his ears. "It's okay, Tai. I'll be over in five to ten minutes."

"Thanks, Izzy! I won't forget again. I promise!"

Izzy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He said, "I know, Tai," before cutting off the phone, even as he knew Tai would most definitely forget again. He just wouldn't be the Tai he knew if he didn't.


	22. Day 2 Part 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, nor will I ever own Digimon, no matter how much I wish.

**Author's Note**: So, I honestly was thinking that I was going to just let this along with all of my other stories die. However, today I decided to get caught up on "Following the Footsteps of Destiny," and it just got me in such a chipper Digimon mood that I had to write Digimon, and what better thing to do than to just continue my already in progress story?

Since the last time I've updated, I've been in New York, St. Louis, Melissa, Roswell, with plans of possibly moving to California. So, with all of that traveling and moving around, I have lost my outline for this story. So, from here on out, there really are no "plans" for what is to come... I'm just writing what feels right. No guarantees on updates, though, as I don't want to disappoint anybody.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 8**

"Tai, where's your computer?"

It had taken Izzy less than ten minutes to find his way to TK's with the afternoon traffic already dispersing and the two apartment complexes not being that far from each other. Tai had greeted him happily and TK had looked over the back of the couch to give the computer genius a wide grin and wave, but it didn't take Izzy too long to realize that something was missing.

Tai gave the computer genius a slightly panicked look as he realized exactly what Izzy had said. The computer – the one that Izzy was there to fix – was back at the very same apartment that Izzy had been at two moments before. Izzy shook his head sadly, finding the situation almost too ironic to actually get annoyed or upset with the bushy-haired leader, and the fact that TK was already laughing at Tai's expense probably helped to fuse the tension a bit as well.

"I'll be right back," Tai said quickly, grabbing his keys from the side table.

"Tai!" Izzy sighed, exasperated.

"No, really! Less than ten minutes. Promise. Be right back!" He said this all in a rush before he dashed out the front door.

Knowing his driving, Izzy thought, it would probably take more like twenty minutes. The leader could rush and be impatient when he wanted to be, but when he was driving without a timer on his head (or the idea of what Matt would do to him if he was late), he was somewhat slow. Tai called it 'laidback'. The rest of the Digidestined called it, 'Let Matt drive!' Not that Matt was exactly a good driver – and most people had taken to holding onto something tightly when Matt drove for fear of dying whilst in his car – but at least they got places fast.

And Matt was teaching TK to drive. All of the Digidestined were fearful of having another maniac driver among them.

"You can put your stuff down anywhere, Izzy," TK said suddenly from the sofa.

Izzy turned toward the younger boy to find him sporting a very amused smile as he peered over the back of the couch. Izzy smiled back and swung his bag around to pull out his laptop and cords before dropping the bag by the table with the phone on top of it.

"Can I set up over here?" Izzy asked, pointing toward the kitchen.

"You can," TK said slowly, "but it will be easier if you set up out here on the coffee table. There are no available outlets in there."

Izzy stepped into the kitchen anyway, glancing around. Like TK had just said, all of the outlets were being used by random appliances – microwave, electric can opener, coffee maker, toaster, blender, and a wired timer. He frowned at the – at the moment – idle appliances and opened his mouth to ask if he could just unplug one of them for his computer before shutting it promptly, realizing that would be rude. There were still times that he had to remind himself _People Over Computers_, but he was getting better at it. At least he wasn't putting his foot in his mouth as much anymore.

"Yeah, alright," he replied with a somewhat nervous smile as he walked into the living room. As he approached TK, he gave him a once over and found himself stopping at the edge of the sofa to just watch him for a moment.

When Tai had said something about TK being sick, Izzy hadn't really thought much about it. He had just let the comment roll off his back. Sure, he had understood why Tai had completely forgotten their appointment – assuming that this was the only reason why he had forgotten – but he had not really thought much on it at all. However, looking at TK with his pale and sweaty complexion at the moment, Izzy suddenly understood a lot better.

"You going to tell me that I look awful too?" TK suddenly asked awkwardly.

Izzy blinked and quickly shook his head. "Ah, no! I was just… How are you feeling?" he stammered out as he went about trying to busy himself with his equipment, working on starting to get set up.

He realized how awkward he felt and probably seemed and could not help see the irony of the situation. For months, Izzy was the one that was closest in age to TK while they were stuck in the Digital World when Izzy was 10 years old and yet he and TK never really talked. He could not remember a time when he and the other boy shared more than a few words together. At the time, they had just been too different and Izzy, not being good with people let alone younger kids, just had not put forth the effort. As they got older, they talked more, but any bonding that really happened was through their mutual affection for the rest of their friends. Having a one-on-one with TK was not something that he could really recall ever happening.

TK seemed to realize the awkwardness of the situation as he cleared his throat and shrugged. "Oh, you know… not perfect, but I'm fine, really. Convincing Tai of that is really the hard part."

Izzy looked up at him and realized that it had been a half-hearted attempt at a joke, and he laughed slightly. The computer whiz pretty much lived in the computer lab and saw TK almost every day thanks to it but take them both out of that situation and things got awkward. Rather belatedly, Izzy realized how much he hated that. He thought he had gotten past all of this awkwardness with all of their friends. He had even spent some personal time with Kari in Hong Kong; gave personal advice to Cody quite often; knew all of Joe's favorite songs; and knew about Mimi's "secret" passion to cook, but somehow TK had eluded him in all of that.

He finished hooking up his computer and set his laptop on the table, but as he looked up at the younger boy who seemed to realize that their conversation was already over and had turned back to the TV, he realized that he had an opportunity here. He left his laptop on the coffee table and closed as he got up off his knees and moved to sit next to the younger boy.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

TK blinked and turned to look at him, surprised. "Uh…" He looked back at the TV. "I really don't know. Some midday terrible made-for-TV movie."

Izzy smiled a bit and quickly looked around the room for some inspiration. His eyes landed on the game station below the TV. "Then you wouldn't mind stopping to watch to play some video games instead?"

The blond seemed genuinely surprised at the offer. "You play video games?"

"Computer games mostly… But I think I'm adequate at the console variety too."

TK grinned. "Yeah, alright."

Izzy smiled back and got up, moving over to the console. He hid a grimace as he started to go through the games and realized that they were all violent, shooting games with plenty of aiming and shooting to be had. None of them were quite his variety of gaming, but he had to do something to kill all of those hours that he spent on a computer and was not spending his genius doing much else. Finally, he found a pretty easy looking racing game among the pile and moved to set up the console before stringing out the controllers to the both of them.

"This alright?" he asked as he started up the game, turning to look at the basketball player.

TK turned to look at him and grinned. "This is awesome. Thanks."

Izzy realized that he was thanking him for more than just picking a good game. He smiled back at him and nodded, not quite sure what else to say as he hit the 'START' on the menu.


	23. Day 2 Part 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, even though I've tried to trade my soul for it.

**Author's Note**: I love Joe. I just really do. I have a confession to make, though. This chapter has been just shy of 100 words of being completely for several months now. I'm not sure why those last 100 words were so difficult, but they were. I was planning on going more into the checkup than just sort of leaving it the way I did, but I'm not a doctor, and I certainly do not want to offend anyone by showing off wrong information.

So, I plan on finishing this story for certain now. I have a new story in the works, and I'm not going to publish it until this one is complete. And since I have so much inspiration for this new story, and I am really eager to get it out there, hopefully this one will be quick going finally.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 9**

TK stared at the screen in shock as Izzy set down the controller triumphantly. "I can't believe you just beat me three times in a row… I've played this game a hundred times, and… This can't be the first time you've ever played it!"

Izzy grinned proudly. "First time, but I'm just naturally good."

"Naturally good?" TK said. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have used your help to kick Matt's butt in most of my games!"

"I don't play games too often, because… ah… they can be kind of addicting…"

TK grinned over at him, obviously not holding a grudge after losing three races in a row and Izzy found himself grinning back. He was just going to offer for them to go another round after he got a drink when he heard someone at the door. He blinked a bit confused as to who would be knocking when he figured that Tai would walk right back in.

"Oh, that's probably Joe," TK said.

Izzy gave him a curious look.

"He's here to give me a "checkup," I guess you could call it," TK admitted awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

Starting to remember Tai mentioning something about that in his jumbled rush earlier, Izzy gave a small nod as he moved to stand and headed toward the door. On the other side stood Joe, a rather heavy looking bag on his shoulder and another big bag in his hand. Joe seemed as confused to see Izzy as Izzy was about the bags.

"Oh, uh… Hey, Izzy. Where's Tai?"

An eyebrow twitched at the question. "Don't ask."

TK's voice sounded from the living room, his words laced with amusement. "Tai's off being Tai."

"Ah," Joe responded as if that explained everything, and really, it did. He stepped into the apartment and followed the voice back to the living room. "Hey, TK. Hey, Patamon," he said easily as he walked into the living room. The little orange Digimon waved at him with his left ear from the spot on the back of the sofa over TK's right shoulder. "How's school been?" Joe had just picked up TK's forgotten trigonometry book so that he could make a place on the coffee table to place his bag, inciting the question.

TK made a face at the book. "Alright," he said, and then couldn't help but add, "save for the whole me now being behind part."

Joe opened the book in his hand curiously and made a noise of sympathy. "Looks like not the best time to be missing your math class."

In response, the blond merely groaned. "I know! I don't even want to think about what I'll be coming back to."

Izzy walked up to the taller blue-haired boy. "What is it?" he asked, craning his neck to get a better look.

"Unit circles," TK answered miserably. He leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment. He just needed to rest them, that's all. He was not feeling a little dizzy again or feeling that headache coming on. He was _not_. Especially not with Joe here. Nope.

"I remember having to do this in high school," Joe said, looking at Izzy with a wry smile. "I thought I would never get out of tenth grade!"

"Oh, I don't know," Izzy said brightly as he took the book from Joe, looking over the work that TK had obviously been working on. "I always found trig to be rather fun, and unit circles was one of my favorite sections, right behind scientific notation."

Joe let out a small laugh. "Don't let Tai hear you say that. He might start trying to get you to do his College Algebra homework for him."

Izzy gave him a look. "You're assuming that he doesn't already."

The doctor-in-training shook his head with smile on his face. "You too, huh?"

"And it's not just Tai. Matt, Mimi, and even Sora have all tried to get me to help them. At least the others actually try to study, though," Izzy sighed, though it was obvious that he actually wasn't annoyed by his friends constantly asking him for their help. If he was honest with himself, he actually felt rather flattered every time he was asked. "Well," he added after a moment, "not Mimi so much."

"Mimi's getting better," Joe replied. "She just needs a little help focusing is all."

Izzy gave his friend a questioning look, but he decided not to ask. Instead, he looked back down at TK's homework and started to quickly calculate the problems in his head as he subconsciously checked over the younger digidestined's homework. For the most part, the basketball player had actually done fairly well. He had miscalculated a few answers, but Izzy could easily see where he had gone wrong.

"You know, TK," he said suddenly, "if you want, I can help you with this homework and with whatever help you need to… get caught back up…" He trailed off.

Joe turned to look at TK as well and furrowed his eyebrow. During his and Izzy's short exchange, the blond had apparently managed to fall asleep. His head was leaned back against the back of the sofa, and though he was sitting up, the subtle rise and fall of his chest let the other two occupants know that he was out. They looked at each other.

"I didn't even know he was tired," Izzy admitted as he closed the math book.

"It was probably all of the math talk that did it," Joe joked dryly as he moved to the sofa and reached out to put a hand on TK's forehead. He made a curious sound and looked back at Izzy. "When was the last time his temperature was checked?"

The computer genius blinked before shrugging. "I'm not sure…" He couldn't remember Tai even mentioning doing such a thing. Should they have?

Joe just nodded before he moved his hand to the basketball player's shoulder and gave him a very small shake. "TK. Hey, TK. Sorry to wake you…"

"I wasn't sleeping," was the immediately murmured reply as TK sluggishly came back to the waking world.

Despite their worry, the two older boys found themselves smiling at his stubbornness.

"TK," Patamon sighed affectionately, but there was a slight frown on his orange face, showing his worry.

The doctor-in-training shot the little Digimon a look of reassurance as he suddenly asked, "Hey, Patamon, do you mind giving me a hand?"

Patamon perked up immediately at being talked to. He flapped his wings and hovered over the sofa in a ready position. "Sure, Joe! What can I do?"

"Can you get the thermometer for me?" he asked as he dug into his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. Patamon was out of the room before Joe could even speak again. He smiled to himself before turning toward the ill blonde. "Okay, TK, can I get you to sit up for me. I'm going to check your breathing, alright?"

The sixteen year old gave a sigh. "Is this really necessary?" he mumbled, even as he moved to do what he was told.

Joe smiled slightly. "I could always just tell Tai to take you to the clinic."

"Nope, this is fine," TK amended quickly.

And so the checkup continued.


	24. Day 2 Part 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Do I look like the Digimon Emperor! ...Don't answer that.

**Author's Note**: Already? I know, I know. But like I said, this inspiration for this new story really is pushing me along rather nicely. It's nice motivation, because I think (hope) that people will love this new story as much as I do.

Day 2 is coming quickly to an end, which means that the end of the story is right around the corner. Day 3 is going to be quite a bit shorter than either Day 1 or Day 2. I'd guess somewhere around half the length if maybe even less. If you all have been keeping track, you know that now the only visitors that TK hasn't had have been from everybody that's his age! So, Kari will be having her time with TK starting in the chapter after next, and that leaves Ken and Davis for Day 3. So, this story is right on the cusp of ending. Legasp!

Thank you for everyone who is taking the time to view my story and even more thanks to those who are reviewing. I'd love to see more reviews before the end, but no pressure!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 10**

"So, how bad is it?" Tai asked quietly as he stepped into the kitchen.

Joe and Izzy were sitting at the table, the burgundy-haired boy typing away at his laptop (which was unplugged and running on battery power) while the blue-haired man was sipping away at a glass of apple juice. TK, as he had seen when he first got back and decided to check on the blonde first thing, was once again sleeping, one arm hanging off of the sofa while he slept face down. It was a rather endearing sight that rather reminded Tai of Matt for a moment. Both of the older boys looked up as he entered the room before Izzy returned to his computer once more.

"He has a pretty high fever," Joe said, "and his lungs are pretty congested. He couldn't take a deep breath without coughing."

Tai gently set his laptop bag by his feet as he moved to sit down, staring at his friend worriedly. "What does that mean? What does he have?"

"If I had to guess, I would say pneumonia," he said, thoughtfully.

Colored drained from Tai's face. "Pn-pneumonia? Are you sure?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Joe gave him a strange look. "It could just be walking pneumonia, but—"

"What's walking pneumonia? Is that really bad?" he interrupted with a snap, leaning over the table toward the other boy.

The bespectacled boy looked totally taken aback for a moment, actually leaning away from their former leader, when a calming hand came to rest on Tai's arm.

"Tai," Izzy said, gently, watching him. "TK's not a little kid with an immune system that's still trying to build itself up. He's a teenager who exercises regularly and is pretty healthy."

For a moment, Tai wondered if Izzy had somehow read his mind. Then, he remembered back to their adventures in the Digital World and the way his friend had been there when he had nearly been at his breaking point because of his sick little sister. Feeling rather flustered, Tai moved to sink back down into his seat and tried to will the panicked thundering of his heart away.

"B-but… what if… I mean, I wasn't really watching him. I didn't realize he was that bad," Tai said uncertainly.

Joe was watching the two boys across from him curiously, not quite sure what was going on, but he adopted his most reassuring look and shot him a smile. "Tai, like I said, it could be walking pneumonia, which is a much milder version of pneumonia. If he was really bad off, we would know it, but Izzy was telling me that he and TK were playing video games before I got here, so I don't think there's anything to worry about. And even then, I could be wrong."

Tai was quiet for a moment, staring at his hands, before speaking, "Kari had pneumonia when she was younger, long before we went to the Digital World. She ended up in the hospital. It felt like she was in there forever…"

"Don't worry, Tai. Izzy's right. TK is older than Kari was when she had pneumonia, and he's strong and healthy. Does he remind you of your sister when she was sick?" Joe said, watching his friend.

He hesitated before admitting, "No. Not really. I mean… I guess there are things now that I think about it, but nothing that really worries me that badly."

Joe nodded. "Well, there you go. Either way, if I'm right, he'll need to go to the clinic after all. It could be viral, which means there will really be nothing that they can do for him, but it could also be bacterial, so he'll need antibiotics."

Tai blinked at him, his earlier panic greatly subsided by now. "…What?"

The corner of Joe's lips twitched. "He'll need to go to the clinic," he repeated.

"TK's going to love hearing that," the bushy-haired teen muttered.

Joe hesitated for a moment before offering, "I could go with you if you want. I know a lot of the doctors at the clinic thanks to my dad. I could probably get you two in pretty quickly."

Tai grinned. "Joe, that'd be awesome. You wanna come too, Izzy?"

The computer expert looked up at being addressed and made a bit of a face. "I need to fix your computer," he reminded him before narrowing his eyes at him. "Where is it, anyway?" From his tone, it was obvious that he half expected the former soccer star to have forgotten it again.

"Right here!" Tai said proudly as he reached down and picked up his laptop case and held it out to the boy next to him.

Izzy reached into the bag and pulled out the laptop. He pushed his own to the side as he setup the other one in front of him. "What's been going on with it?" he asked, already getting into the zone.

"I don't know," Tai said, thoughtfully. "It's just been acting funny and the keys feel all strange and won't type right…"

At that moment, Izzy had hit the power button of the computer. Immediately, his eyebrow began to twitch. "Tai," he ground out in a forced calm. "…Why is the power button and _all__of__the__keys_ sticky?"

Tai gave a nervous laugh, already being able to tell from the tone that this was not a good thing and was probably his fault. "Um… I don't know?"

"Were you drinking soda by your computer again?"

"M-Maybe…"

"Tai, how many times do I have to tell you _not__to__set__drinks__by__your__computer!_" Izzy snapped.

The Child of Courage was practically sinking in his seat by now, attempting to escape the other boy without completely bolting from the room. "It wasn't me!" he protested and then flinched at the glare he received. "It was Neko! That dumb cat knocks everything over!"

"Cats don't drink soda, Tai," Izzy growled out, taking the disregard for the computer's wellbeing as a personal insult. "They don't put forgotten soda cans by their laptops and then just leave it there for animals to knock over."

"I'm sorry, Izzy!" Tai cried, actually dropping to his knees by the computer expert's chair. "I'm really sorry! Can you fix it?"

Looking down at the brunette, Izzy felt himself starting to cave again. He wanted to continue with his lecture, but he just knew it wouldn't be worth it. He sighed instead. "I don't know. I'm going to have to completely take it apart and clean it completely before I'll know which keys and systems have permanent damage. But… I'll see what I can do."

"Izzy, you're the best," Tai gushed as he got back into his seat.

Joe gave a quiet chuckle as he shook his head.

"What?" Tai asked, blinking at him.

"Nothing," he said, easily. "It's just nice to know that some things never change."

"What never changes?" a voice from the doorway said.

They turned around to see TK standing there, looking rather sleepy but no worse for the wear. Tai felt relief watch over him and realized that Joe and Izzy were right. This was not the same situation, and TK was definitely no weak little kid.

"Nothing," Tai brushed off easily as the blonde moved to sink in the free chair next to Joe. "But you, me, and Joe get to go to the clinic here in a bit."

TK gave a groan and dropped his head to the tabletop. "Ow," he muttered.

The three older boys laughed.


	25. Day 2 Part 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. The first step to recovery is acceptance.

**Author's Note**: I am on a roll! Not only is this the third chapter that I'm putting out for this story, but I now already have two chapters written for my new story. And since this new story has longer chapters by default, and those chapters will get longer as the story progresses, I consider this a good thing. Let's see... I want to give you guys a preview, so that hopefully some of you will stick around when this story comes to its (sad) conclusion.

Here is the working summary: "After a basketball game ends with a trip to the hospital for TK, the digidestined end up with more than they could have ever bargained for." I know what you're thinking. Another Hurt/Comfort fic about TK from me. Nope! This story is going to be Action, Adventure, and have an epic big bad with lots of battles along the way. And, okay, yes. There will be some Hurt/Comfort. I can't help it! I hope you liked my sneak peak. But as for now...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 11**

Kari watched the clock on the wall slowly ticking down toward the end of the school day. Next to her, she could hear Davis doodling away on the back of his homework worksheet that he probably would not complete over the weekend. Her pen was twirling in her hand as she watched the time, and she gave a small sigh as her eyes drifted over to the empty seat in front of her.

She hoped TK was okay. She knew that he wasn't usually one to miss school, so if he was willing to takeoff, especially on days when he usually had basketball practice, she knew he had to be feeling bad. She briefly toyed with the idea of bringing something over for him – maybe some soup? – before realizing that neither she, her mother, her father, or Tai could exactly cook very well. Maybe it was a family trait.

The bell finally rang, and Kari rushed to stuff her books into her backpack. Her eyes drifted to Davis's desk as she caught sight of his drawing and she gave a small exasperated sigh.

"Davis," she said, giving him a look.

The burgundy-haired boy blinked at her innocently as he quickly grabbed the worksheet. The back of his homework now sported a cartoon picture of their teacher, Mrs Hamada, being eaten by what appeared to be a Tyrannomon.

"She gave me a D- on my test," he said in response as he stuffed his own stuff into his backpack. "I even studied for hours with Ken on it! I think she just saw my name and marked it with a grade without even checking it. That woman's evil."

Kari shook her head at him but a smile still found its way onto her face. "A D- is an improvement for you," she half-teased.

"Well, yeah," he said, not at all offended as he tossed his backpack onto his shoulder. "But it's not going to stop my dad from grounding me until the end of the century for it."

Unable to stop herself, Kari gave a small giggle at the statement, which earned her a slight smile from Davis. They walked out of the classroom together and stopped at their lockers before meeting up with Yolei and Cody inside of the computer room. Yolei had already dropped a bag of snacks that the Digimon were in the process of eating up quickly.

"I don't think we should go to the Digital World today," Yolei announced immediately.

"What?" Poromon squeaked sadly.

"I agree," Cody said with a nod. "TK's still sick, and it just doesn't seem fair."

"Well, I guess if Patamon can't come…" Upamon said giving Poromon, who still looked dejected, a look. Poromon huffed at the look and skirted around to hide behind Yolei's ankles.

Kari found herself studying Davis as the other two made this announcement, but unlike the day before, he didn't seem at all perturbed by this news. Instead, he just pulled out his D-Terminal and startled to fiddle around with it. Leaning toward him, she was able to see that he was composing an email to Ken.

"Davish?" DemiVeemon said curiously, trying to gauge his partner's reaction.

"Fine," he finally said aloud as he stuffed his D-Terminal back into his pocket. He turned to look at Kari. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?" he asked eagerly.

She hesitated for a moment before adopting an apologetic expression. She really hated turning him down when he looked so innocently happy about the idea of spending time with her. "Actually, Davis," she started as she scooped Gatomon up into her arms, "I promised TK that I'd come by to see him after school."

"Oh," was his only response for a moment, and for a second, he looked like a deflated puppy. Then, he was adopting a careless grin again and the look was gone. "Well, tell TB to stop being such a wuss and get better already!"

"Davis!" Yolei snapped, looking ready to smack him as she reared her hand back.

Kari put a calming hand on her DNA Digivolving partner's arm before smiling at Davis. "I'll tell him," she said sincerely. He may have put it in a way that sounded slightly like an insult, but Kari knew that he honestly was hoping that their blonde friend would be feeling better and soon.

"Do you want to walk with us, Kari?" Cody offered politely.

The amber-eyed girl smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Gatomon begrudgingly hid back into her pink backpack while the other two collected their own partners. She threw one last wave at the soccer player before she, Yolei, and Cody headed off in the opposite direction.

"Davish, what are we gonna do instead?" she heard DemiVeemon ask innocently.

"I don't know," his partner said thoughtfully. "Let's go bug Ken…"

And then he was out of her hearing range for the young girl. The trio had barely reached the sidewalk when Yolei finally exploded.

"I can't _believe_ Davis would say something like that!" she snapped.

Kari just gave her a small smile. "Yolei… You know he didn't mean it. That's just typical Davis."

"Typical Davis needs to learn some tact!" she yelled, aiming her anger somewhere in front of her beyond her clenched fist.

Cody looked amused. "I'm sure TK wouldn't have even been upset if he had heard him, Yolei. You shouldn't let it get to you."

"Ugh!" she cried. "Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest before letting out a huff. "Why would he say something like that anyway?"

"You know Davis," Cody said coolly. "He has to pretend to dislike TK on principle alone even though we all know that they're really good friends."

"Just like Tai and Matt," Kari said affectionately. "You should hear some of the things that Tai says about Matt from time to time… But I know he doesn't mean it."

"Boys are so weird!" Yolei announced. "Girls are so much simpler."

Kari laughed, not sure if she even agreed with that statement but finding it amusing nonetheless. From her left, she heard Cody mutter something like, "I'm not so sure about that…" but he wisely kept it quiet enough that the lavender haired girl had not heard.

"Do you want to come in and grab something, Kari?" Yolei asked suddenly. They had arrived outside of Yolei's family's convenience store. She and Cody were already standing outside the entrance, obviously planning on heading inside. "We have a special on tuna salad today."

The brunette smiled. "No thanks, Yolei. I think I'm going to go on ahead so that I can check on TK."

"Alright," Yolei said brightly. "See you later then!"

"Tell TK that we hope he feels better," Cody added before following the older girl into the store.

"I will," Kari responded before she headed off herself.

The walk to TK's apartment complex didn't take too long after that. She walked in relative silence, feeling Gatomon shift restlessly in her backpack every so often, before she finally reached the door of the Takaishi apartment. She knocked on the door and waited quietly for several moments, but there was no response.

"Is he not home?" Gatomon asked curiously from her backpack.

"I don't know…" Kari said uncertainly.

She thought about how Tai had said that he was going to take TK to the clinic; she wondered if they were still there. She was about to walk off and perhaps wait with Yolei at her place until they returned when she heard movement from within. She hesitated before knocking again.

"Tai?" she called out through the door, thinking that maybe he didn't want to answer immediately because he hadn't wanted to disturb TK. She smiled to herself when she heard someone start to mess with the door, but then blinked in surprise when she saw who it was. "Izzy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Kari," Izzy said with a smile. "I'm doing Tai a favor." From the tone of his voice, it was obvious that the favor had not exactly been his choice. "What's going on?"

"I came by to see TK," she answered with a smile. "Is he here?"

"He, Tai, and Joe are at the clinic at the moment," he responded.

"Oh," she answered, disappointed. "Do you mind if I just wait then?"

"Not at all," he responded, opening the door wider so that she could come inside.

He closed the door behind her before walking into the kitchen. Kari followed him and smiled as she saw Patamon watching whatever it was that Izzy was working on.

"Hey, Patamon," she said, bringing her backpack around so that she could let Gatomon out.

"Free at last!" the kitten Digimon cried as she leapt out onto the table.

"Hi!" Patamon chirped to both of them, "Izzy's trying to fix Tai's mess again."

Kari smiled, amused, as she looked closer at what he was working on. "What did he do this time?"

"Spilled soda on his laptop," Izzy said with a shake of his head as he delicately held each removed key in his hand and wiped them off with a damp washcloth.

"I told him not to leave drinks out by his computer," Kari said, somewhere between amused at her brother's mishap and sympathy for Izzy having to clean up after him.

"He never listens," Patamon said.

"That's just who Tai is," Gatomon said, her tail high in the air. "It's when he starts listening that I think we might need to start worrying."


	26. Day 2 Part 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. So, don't count on me to bring on a new (better) season anytime soon!

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone that gave me feedback on the sneak peak that I dropped last chapter of my new story. It's definitely things that I wanted to hear, even the criticism of the summary! I will definitely try to come up with a better less vague summary, though I'll admit that I'm a fan of short summaries because of how quickly I like to peruse the Just In page of Digimon.

For any non-Takari fans, this is where you all might want to put on your rose-colored glasses. I have no intention of actually turning it into full blown romance, but them being cute? Yes. Sorry, I can't help it; they're cute.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 12**

TK's head leaned back against the cushioned seat of Tai's car. He was sitting in the backseat with his eyes closed, making sure that the passing scenery didn't make him nauseous enough to throw up. Again. On the way to the clinic, he had very nearly made a (very embarrassing) mess in the floorboard of Tai's precious vehicle, but luckily they had pulled over in time. Not that throwing up on the side of the road was really all that much better, but at least TK knew that Tai didn't have anything to hold a grudge against him about.

Upfront, Tai was driving the car in the most cautious manner that he could manage so that there weren't any sudden jerks or bumps that might accidentally cause TK to want to revisit his nonexistent lunch. He kept shooting worried looks through the rearview mirror at him, and TK was glad that he had his eyes closed so that he couldn't see that.

Next to TK sat Joe. He wasn't exactly sure why the doctor-in-training had opted to sit in the back with him instead of in the front seat with Tai, but he couldn't say he minded all that much. Whereas Sora had managed to become the mother hen of the group, Joe – in TK's head – had always been the overbearing, neurotic, worrywart father that had to look after everybody. Even with all of his flaws (and by Joe's own admission, he had quite a _lot_), he was still one of the easiest people to be around – once you got past his need to use hand sanitizer before he shook your hand anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked quietly.

TK ventured to open his eyes enough to look at the blue-haired man and managed a smile. "Dizzy," he admitted. "And my throat's a little dry."

"Do you want something to drink?" he offered, already reaching into his bag to pull out a bottle of water.

A smile crossed the blonde's face as he shook his head in amazement. Good old reliable Joe; always prepared.

"Sure, thanks," he said, taking the water bottle and uncapping it before taking a small sip.

If being sick these past few days had taught him anything, it was take things slowly. He sighed as he lowered the bottle again, though, feeling his head swim for a moment before the unnecessary movement. He leaned back against the seat again, a slight frown on his face that he couldn't completely erase.

"Don't worry," Joe said gently. "You'll feel better in two or three days."

As if to prove his point, he held up the paper bag of medication that he had in his lap with one hand while he grabbed back the bottle of water with the other. They had already stopped by the pharmacy to pick up TK's prescriptions assigned to him by the doctor. Just like Joe had diagnosed, he had bacterial pneumonia.

"Two or three days," TK repeated thoughtfully. "Will I be good to return to school on Monday?" he asked uncertainly.

"Maybe," Joe said. "But don't push yourself. It will just lead you to having a relapse."

TK sighed. The doctor said the same thing. He also said that even once he was well enough to return to school, he would still probably feel weak for at least another week. Already, he could see how badly the next few basketball practices were going to go.

"TK?" he prodded.

"I won't," he said finally. "I don't want to get sick again." That much was true.

"Just take your full prescription until all of the pills are gone, and you won't," Joe said, sounding very much like the doctor that he intended to be one day.

TK smiled to himself and looked over at the older man. "Thanks for coming, Joe."

Joe smiled. "I didn't mind. It got you in faster to see the doctor, didn't it?"

The blonde shook his head. "I meant coming over and all that. Even though I ended up having to go to the clinic anyway… Thanks."

"You're welcome," the blue-haired man said sincerely. "I wanted to come, though. I wanted to see how you were doing after Tai told me that you were sick."

TK turned away as a yawn threatened to overtake him, and he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Joe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

TK hesitated before turning to look at him and nodded. "A little."

Joe didn't seem surprised. "It's probably the medicine that the doctor gave you at the clinic. They make you drowsy."

The blonde made a face. "Just what I need," he complained dryly, "to sleep more."

The doctor-in-training just smiled. "Sleep helps your body to heal. It's good for you when you're sick," he told him patiently. Joe looked out the window before continuing, "We're almost back to your apartment. You'll be able to lay down then."

TK gave a small sigh in response. The drowsiness that Joe was talking about was starting to hit him rather hard. He rubbed at his face in an attempt to keep himself awake. As they came to a stop at a red light, he allowed himself to look out the car window to see for himself where they were. Just as Joe had said, they were nearly there. Just another turn, and then they would be parking, and then walking to the elevator, and then getting in the apartment, and he could just pass out until he felt better on Monday.

It seemed like a good idea to him. But until then…

"Are you sticking around?" he asked Joe, blinking a bit more than usual against the sleepiness.

"I have a night class," Joe admitted with a hint of regret.

"That's okay," TK said instantly, not wanting the other man to feel bad about not being able to stay around to help babysit the sick. "I don't want you to miss your class. Matt nearly did because he worries too much." He rolled his eyes a bit for emphasis.

"Hey!" Tai said from the front seat, a sure sign that he had been listening to the conversation going on. "Us big brothers have the prerogative to worry too much."

TK laughed as he felt Tai move to park the car. Instantly, he moved to get out, feeling like a little movement will wipe off some of the sleepiness. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the persistent dizziness that was sticking around, and he nearly face planted on the pavement. Tai had gotten out just as quickly and managed to catch him just in time.

"You alright?" Tai asked, concerned, as he searched his face.

The blonde attempted to shake away the dizziness but that just seemed to make it worse. "Yeah… I just stood up too fast… Got a little dizzy."

Joe was at his side now, watching him just as worriedly. "Take it easy, alright? You're still running a pretty high temperature and even if you weren't sick enough to make us worry, these drugs that they have you on are pretty heavy duty. Don't push yourself."

TK managed a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Joe. I won't; I promise."

The doctor-in-training smiled instantly. "Good. I have to go, but feel better, okay?"

Tai took the paper bag of medicine from Joe as TK responded, "I will. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Then, Joe was picking out his car in the parking lot and heading toward it. Tai put an arm around TK's shoulders and started to lead him toward the elevator.

"Tai," TK sighed. "I don't need a personal escort."

"I don't want you blacking out on me again," Tai said immediately, worry in his voice.

Deciding that the support actually was kind of nice, TK said nothing more. Instead, he just leaned into Tai's hold slightly as they stepped onto the elevator and made their way up to his floor. As they entered the Takaishi apartment, TK looked up, confused, as he heard a female voice coming from the kitchen. His mother couldn't already be home, could she…?

But no, instead, TK was surprised to see Kari sitting at the kitchen table with Izzy.

"Kari," Tai's surprised voice had managed to beat TK who was still mouthing soundlessly.

Kari looked up and smiled widely. "Hey, Tai. TK…" Her voice trailed off as she said his name, and the smile faltered into a bit of a frown. "How are you?"

TK blinked and moved to step forward so that he could join her at the table when he felt Tai's hold on him tighten. He blinked up at him, but Tai, for once, had a rather mature and stubborn look on his face.

"You, couch, now," Tai said, steering the blonde away from the kitchen to instead push him in the direction.

"But, _Tai_," he groaned.

Maybe he had been tired in the car, and maybe the number one thing on his mind had been sleep. But now Kari was here, and the _last_ thing he wanted to do was sleep. He opened his mouth to say that he wasn't tired before realizing how false it would probably sound. Even now, he could feel his eyelids wanting to droop and force him into the slumber land that he so very much wanted to avoid. Luckily, as Tai pushed him onto the sofa, TK spotted Kari coming up behind him. She had apparently decided to follow them out into the living room. Without even waiting for permission from Tai, she moved to sit down on the sofa next to TK.

"How are you?" she repeated.

TK turned to look at Tai. It was obvious that the chestnut haired girl's older brother wanted to say something, but he held his tongue before moving to walk off toward the kitchen. The blonde turned back to Kari with a smile.

"I'm okay," he lied.

He didn't like lying exactly, but Kari was someone that could out worry Joe and Matt combined if given the chance. And the last thing he wanted to do was make her worry.

"You look tired," she said, searching his face.

He hesitated before admitting, "I am. The medicine they gave me… side effects…" Even now, his words were slightly slurring from the drowsiness that was making it hard to think very clearly.

"Why don't you sleep?" she said. When she saw him about to protest, she added, "I won't be leaving until later. I'll stick around."

Sleep really did sound quite tempting at the moment. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, hating to do this to her.

She smiled serenely. "I'll be here," she promised.

TK stared at her for several moments before nodding and moving to get settled on the sofa. He wasn't sure what to do with his feet for several moments as she seemed like she had no intention of moving before he simply stretched his legs out across her lap. The last thing he registered was the soft feel of her hands coming to rest on his calves before he drifted off.


	27. Day 2 Part 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Even though I plead and I beg and I whine...

**Author's Note**: One more part left of Day 2! And then we're onto Day 3. We have one more chapter with Kari, and I hope this first chapter was enough for Takari fans but not too much for non-Takari fans. For any Takari fans that really wanna see something happen, stick around for my new story. Though romance will in no way be the main focus of that story either, I do not plan to hold back in that story as I have done in this one!

Speaking of my new story, the tentative title at the moment is _Hypnogogia_, which is - for those of us that don't know - the "transitional state between wakefulness and sleep." I'm also considering a less confusing title of _Blurring Boundaries_ that also nicely describes the story that I'm writing. I'm still working on that summary, though. Coming up with something not vague that doesn't give everything away is hard work!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 13**

Sleep was hard to escape from the drug-induced haze, but TK slowly found himself drawing back to reality anyhow as the dull hum of his surroundings started to fill his senses. It was not exactly an unpleasant feeling, but the heavy weight on his eyelids that protested against him opening them nearly made him give up on the idea of waking up. He was just starting to drift off once more when voices started to reach his ears. They were muffled, but if he concentrated, he could start to make out the words.

"Thanks again, Izzy," a male voice was saying quietly from somewhere behind the sofa.

"Don't worry about it, Tai," a voice responded at the same volume. "Just remember that if the y-key starts to stick, don't _bang it_. Just call me."

"I won't bang it." Izzy must have looked unconvinced, because Tai quickly added, "I won't!"

"And I'll try to make sure that he doesn't leave drinks out by his computer again," a female voice piped up, sounding amused.

_Kari_, TK remembered suddenly. Any thoughts of just going back to sleep flew out of his head at that moment. He could hear the others exchanging goodbyes now, but he focused on blinking his eyes up toward the ceiling, trying to will away the persistent sleepiness. He raised his arms over his head and pointed his legs out in a long drawn out stretch before he managed to finally sit up as he heard the front door close. He blinked groggily at Kari and Tai who were still standing in the hallway.

"Izzy leave?" he asked, attempting to keep the sleepy slur out of his voice.

Tai spun around to look at him, and he could that the older boy wanted to say something. However, Kari had brightened upon seeing his face, and he held his tongue after a glance toward his sister.

"He just left," the Child of Light said, walking up to TK. "He wanted to tell you to feel better."

"I think everyone wants to tell me that lately," he said dryly, but the smile on his face showed how truly grateful he felt for the concern.

"That's because we can't help but worry for you, TK," Kari said gently as she moved to sit next to him.

He swung his feet around to rest on the floor to give her some room. Behind them, Tai watched for a second longer before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm okay," TK protested. Then he amended his statement upon seeing her doubtful face, "With a little rest and after the medicine kicks in, I'll be okay."

"I know," Kari said after a long silence. "It's just good to hear you say it. I… I don't want anything to happen to you." Her face was pink as she made this quiet admission while staring at her hands.

TK felt his own face heat up pleasantly. "I don't want anything to ever happen to you either, Kari," he said quietly. "I care about you too much."

Kari looked up at him with wide amber eyes. Despite the surprise on her face, she whispered, "I know."

And maybe she did, but TK knew that there was still so much unsaid between them. Sometimes, in moments like these, he envied Davis. Davis who had all of the courage needed to just follow his heart and say what was on his mind. Yolei was the exact same way, able to express herself without doubt and with utmost sincerity. Even Cody, for all of his reserved qualities, was not known for holding back his true feelings when they mattered the most.

But TK…

"Kari," he started before stopping himself. Instead, he smiled softly and said, "Thanks for coming."

She smiled slightly but there was something else unreadable (disappointment?) present in her eyes. "I promised I would," she answered honestly. "Plus… I wanted to come."

As he stared at her, trying to decipher if there was some hidden message in that statement, a comfortable silence overcame them. So much was always unsaid between the two of them, but TK knew that sometimes that was okay. Maybe he and Kari would take longer than others to come out and just say everything that they were feeling, things that they knew – even in all of their doubts – the other felt too. But even so, even while they waited, even after things were said and done, they would have this.

"Thanks, Kari," he whispered.

The lingering shadows of doubt on her face faded with that simple statement, and she smiled at him, putting her hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have to feel better soon, TK," she said strongly.

He grinned a bit. "Why? Because Davis is driving you up the wall without me there?"

She giggled lightly. "A little," she joked. Then, more seriously, she added, "We're all worried about you."

"You've already said that," he teased.

He looked down at their hands before turning his over, so that he could intertwine their fingers. He had a brief thought of how embarrassed he would feel if Tai caught him in this moment, but he found that he didn't actually care. One day, he and Kari would come out and actually say what _this_ meant, but until then, he would just enjoy moments like these.

"Tell me what I've missed," TK pleaded, practically pouting. "I feel so disconnected. Did you go to the Digital World? How was the test? All of it."

Kari smiled at him for a moment before leaning back against the sofa to get comfortable. "Well," she began thoughtfully. "We didn't go to the Digital World. Yolei didn't think it would be fair to you or Patamon, but it's okay because Ken had soccer practice run later than usual anyway yesterday. The test went okay. I got an A- on it, but Davis got a D-. He wasn't very happy."

TK grinned a bit. "Poor Davis. I heard him talking about how he even studied for it with Ken. I guess it didn't help much?"

"Knowing Davis, he probably didn't actually let them study very much," Kari said affectionately. "Oh, and Masato and Kira were asking about you. They wanted to know why you weren't at basketball practice."

The blonde winced slightly. "Do you know if Coach Miyagi was angry?"

She shook her head. "I didn't see him, but I don't think so. Kira and Masato were more worried than anything, and I told them that you were sick, so I'm sure they told your coach."

"I hope so," he sighed, unhappily, staring up toward the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm going to miss tomorrow's game."

"Don't worry, TK. They won't let you down," she said confidently. "And when you're well enough, you'll be playing again in no time at all. You know it's true."

"I know," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "I just wish I hadn't gotten sick."

"Tai said you have bacterial pneumonia," she said quietly, studying his face.

"Yeah," he nodded. Then, seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, "But it's not as bad as it sounds. The doctor said that it's just a little too bad to be called walking pneumonia, but it's really not a big deal either way. Just a bug, pretty much."

"When do you think you'll be back at school?"

He was quiet as he thought about his answer before finally shrugging. "I'm not sure. Hopefully Monday, but the doctor said that it could take two to three days for the medicine to start working, so it might be Tuesday. Unless the medicine doesn't work, then I guess it could be longer."

"I hope it's not longer," she said worriedly, squeezing his hand unconsciously.

"It'll probably be Monday," he repeated, smiling reassuringly.

She smiled uncertainly back at him. "I'll hope for Monday."


	28. Day 2 Part 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Though, I mistype "Digimon" for Disclaimer quite often.

**Author's Note**: Again, thank you to everyone for feedback on my new story. If I could, I would get feedback on every little detail for the story to make sure that it's perfect before I post it, but then what would be the fun in that, right? Here is my new summary: "When a basketball game ends with a trip to the hospital for TK, the digidestined are faced with more than they could have ever bargained for when a normal injury takes an unexpected turn as they are reminded they cannot escape destiny. Or their demons."

There's so much I wanted to say (and could have said) in the summary, but I'll be honest and say that there's also so much that I want to keep you all in the dark about! So, I hope this new summary is better than the last. I think it gives away a little more. I also hope you all enjoy this new chapter! It's the last time we'll see Kari and Tai in this story, but the next chapter begins Day 3!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2 – Part 14**

TK was coughing. Painful, wracking coughs that were making his chest burn as he sat, doubled over, coughing into the crook of his elbow in hopes of protecting Kari from the inevitable spray that came with them. She was still sitting next to him, and at the moment, she was rubbing his back as he experienced the coughing fit. She was muttering soothing words, though he honestly couldn't hear her very well over the sound of his own coughing.

He worried that with all of the pressure he was putting on his throat and chest that he would end up throwing up from the motion alone. Honestly, he was starting to feel a little nauseous just from coughing, and the last thing he wanted was to throw up in front of Kari. Not only would it be far more embarrassing than anything else he has ever done in front of her (including the time he was walking with her home and slipped in the mud, falling flat on his back, outside of Odaiba High one particular rainy day), but he figured that she probably would not want to see that.

"Just take it easy, TK. You'll be alright."

But that wasn't Kari speaking. It was Tai on his other side. He was kneeling next to him, and though TK's eyes were screwed shut from the lack of breath he was getting and the pain in his chest, he could imagine the worry shining in his eyes. He didn't want to make them worry. What was it that Joe had said? It would get worse before it got better? Well, he wasn't sure if this was exactly _worse_, but he knew this definitely wasn't better.

A few moments later, TK found himself with a moment of peace as he just tried to catch his breath. A glass of water was pushed into his hands, and he greedily brought it to his lips to allow the cool liquid to soothe his sore throat. The pain his chest began to subside as TK lowered the glass and leaned back against the sofa gratefully. The glass was taken from him, and he felt someone pressing a warm rag to his forehead. He opened blurry blue eyes to gaze into soft amber ones.

"Kari," he whispered. "You don't have to…"

_Take care of me_ was going to finish that sentence, the words on the tip of his tongue, but she was already shaking her head with a light smile on her face. She pushed something into his hand – a cough drop that he almost immediately popped into his mouth, already dreading the next round of coughing – before grabbing hold of his other hand.

"TK," another soft voice said, and the basketball player turned to look up at Tai.

He was suddenly very aware of the fact that Kari was holding his hand, and he wondered if he should pull it away and put some space between then. However, either Tai did not care, was pretending to be blind to it, or simply did not notice it in his worry for the blond, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he held out his own hand and revealed three pills.

"It's time for you to take your medicine. It might help."

He knew that if he took one of those pills (he wasn't sure which one), he would end up feeling drowsy again in no time at all, but after that coughing fit, he just knew he wanted to feel better and soon. So, without protest, he reached out and took the pills, one at a time. He made sure to push the cough drop over to the side of his cheek as he washed down each pill with water that Tai held in his other hand. TK's other hand remained clasped in Kari's.

As soon as all three pills had been swallowed, Tai left the cup of water on the coffee table before retreating back into the kitchen. TK watched the space that the older boy had vacated for a moment. Tai had definitely glanced at their linked hands before leaving, and he had not said a word. The Child of Hope found himself smiling slightly as he realized that even if it was just for today, even if his opinion would change another day, this – whatever it was – between him and Kari was okay to the girl's older brother. TK felt like he had just received some form of silent permission from him, though he wondered if that was just his feverish brain spinning tales.

"Do you remember when I got sick in the Digital World?" Kari asked in a quiet voice, pulling his attention back toward her.

The thick taste of cherry that wasn't entirely pleasant covered his taste buds as he sucked on the cough drop. All the while, Kari was still using her free hand to gently wipe at his face with the rag, and he didn't think to push her away as it actually felt really nice. He gave a small nod at her question.

"I don't remember much," she admitted just as softly, "but I remember you taking care of me."

TK smiled slightly. "Tai was the one that went looking for medicine for you," he pointed out.

"I remember that too," she said, glancing back toward the kitchen with a fond look on her face. "But when we were in the mansion… and then again in the sewers… I remember you being there, taking care of me. I remember you telling me that everything was going to be okay." She paused. "I know Sora was there, too, but I mostly remember you."

He continued t watch her, wondering where she was going with this. Her free hand continued to draw pictures across his forehead and cheek in soft caresses. The warm water from the cloth was cooling on his face, causing his feverish skin to celebrate at the feeling.

"That's why I want to take care of you even though I don't have to," she finished in a whisper. "Because I already know you'd do the same for me."

He felt his cheeks heat back up. "Always," he responded immediately.

She blushed lightly and lowered the rag before placing it on the coffee table, all without letting go of his hand. He was really starting to enjoy it being there. She paused halfway to leaning back again as her eyes landed on the Trigonometry book that was sitting on the edge of the coffee table still.

"Oh," she said, remembering what she had promised this morning. "I brought the work that you missed and your homework."

TK looked around at the living room that was starting to look far too lived in. "I don't remember I put my planner," he admitted. "I brought it out to work on my Trig earlier, but now…"

She smiled softly. "It's on the end table," she said, pointing at the end of the sofa. "I'll copy the stuff down before I leave, but take your time on it. I doubt most of the teachers will expect you to have any work done when you come back."

He gave her an uncertain look. "I don't know about that… They can sometimes be pretty brutal."

"You'll be fine," she promised. "Don't strain yourself."

"I know, I know," he sighed. He followed it up with a yawn.

"Are you getting tired?" Kari asked, concerned.

He frowned inwardly, not wanting to fall asleep on her again. "Where's Patamon?" he asked instead.

She watched him for a moment before smiling softly. "In the kitchen with Gatomon. I think they're having dancing lessons."

TK's eyebrows shot upward. "Patamon? Dancing?"

Kari giggled. He yawned again, and this time he could start to feel his eyelids start to droop as well. The last of the cough drop dissolved in his mouth. He could feel Kari's eyes on him, watching him for further signs of sleepiness, and he knew there was no use in lying to her.

"I guess the medicine is starting to kick in," he admitted, softly.

She smiled. "Good. I want you to get better."

"Even if I keep falling asleep on you?" he asked.

"Even if you keep falling asleep on me," she repeated.

"Are you dancing tomorrow at the game?"

She was quiet for a moment before giving a small nod. "At halftime," she said.

He swallowed, feeling worse now but trying not to let her see. "I'm going to miss it," he couldn't help but say.

"There will be other games," she promised. "Go to sleep, TK. I can tell that you're tired."

He really was as the feeling that he would pass out as soon as he shut his eyes got more prominent, but he just knew…

"You won't be here when I wake up," he pointed out.

Kari glanced toward the clock before giving a small shake of the head. "Probably not." Upon seeing his dejected face, she continued, "I'll call you tomorrow after the game and tell you how it went. And then I'll come by and see you on Sunday. We can do whatever homework you have left together."

She was coaxing him to lie down as she spoke, moving to kneel in front of the sofa instead of sitting next to him on it. Because of the medicine, he found that he had no will to really resist and simply acted as putty in her hands.

"You promise?" he asked from his laying down position.

"I promise," she said. "Goodnight, TK."

He allowed his eyes close, and he knew he wasn't imagining it when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was asleep long before she ever pulled her hand away.


	29. Day 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. But Christmas is coming up soon...

**Author's Note**: And so Day 3 begins! And this time it doesn't start with TK. Enter Ken and Davis, finally! We'll have the two boys with TK starting next chapter, and then it's all them until the end of the story pretty much. If my math is correct, the final count for chapters for this story will be 35 chapters, so that should give you an idea of how many chapters is left. But as has been shown in the past, things don't always go as I plan!

Funny story - as of right now, my new story _Blurring Boundaries_ has 9 chapters written, and it has a higher word count the entirety of _Coughing & Wheezing_. It kind of blows my mind, actually, so hopefully the promise of much longer chapters will excite some of you! Also, last chapter, there was a mention of a Kira and Masato. Those are characters that will actually appear in _Blurring Boundaries_. Just wanted to throw that disclaimer out before I forgot. I also just want to say that this new story is so much fun to write. I've written scenes between Cody and his grandfather, Hiroaki and Nancy, and Jim (Joe's brother) is going to play a semi-major role down the line. Flashbacks are prevalent throughout the story, allowing me to write TK at 8 yrs old, which was a lot of fun. So, yes, I am excited! And I can only hope that my excitement is contagious.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 3 – Part 1**

"Good morning, Minomon," Ken said quietly.

The digimon blinked the sleepiness out of his gaze before he turned to look up at her partner who was laying on his stomach, his arms braced in front of him to keep him semi-propped up. He gave a sleepy smile and moved to snuggle in closer to the Child of Kindness.

"Morning, Ken," Minomon whispered through a slight yawn.

Ken smiled affectionately down at his partner. A foghorn-like sound filled the room, immediately echoed by a similar but smaller sound. Minomon and Ken shared small grins before they both turned to look over the edge of the bed. Davis and DemiVeemon were still blissfully asleep on the sleeping bag below, snoring away happily. The ebony-haired boy gave a small shake of the head in surprise. Sometimes, he couldn't understand how in the world he could sleep through their snoring.

"I thought a digimon was attacking us for a moment," Minomon said, actually sounding half-alarmed.

The soccer player gave a quiet chuckle before he rolled over and gathered the insect digimon into his arms. Carefully, he maneuvered himself down onto the floor before quietly tiptoeing out of the room so as not to disturb his best friend. As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom, the smell of breakfast reached his senses, and he sighed happily. He left the door open a crack, knowing that the smell of food would eventually rouse his friend, before heading the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Ken said quietly as he sat Minomon down on the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Ken's parents!" Minomon chirped happily in his usual grin.

"Oh, Ken!" his mother chirped happily, turning away from the stove to greet her son. "Is Davis still asleep?"

"Out like a light," Ken confirmed with a bit of a smile.

"I think it sounds more like out like a foghorn to me!" Minomon said.

Mr Ichijouji gave a chuckle from behind his newspaper and lowered it so that he could survey his son and his digimon from across the table. "Boys will be boys," he said fondly.

"Would you like some orange juice, sweetie?" Mrs Ichijouji asked toward Ken.

"Yes, please," he answered, his lips twitching at the light teasing.

"What about you, Minomon—? Oh! Good morning, Davis!"

Ken turned around in his seat to see his best friend standing in the doorway. His hair was sticking up in every direction, though this wasn't unusual for the burgundy-haired teen. He was rubbing at his face sleepily, and DemiVeemon seemed to be somewhere between still asleep and not from his nest on top of Davis's head. Ken wasn't convinced that Davis was even aware that he was up there. Davis muttered something unintelligible back to Mrs Ichijouji before he sunk into the closest seat next to Ken and dropped his head to the tabletop.

The Child of Kindness managed to withhold the laugh on the lips. This wasn't unusual. Every time Davis stayed over at the Ichijoujis, he would always be roused earlier than his normal waking time by the smell of breakfast cooking. Eventually he would emerge from the bedroom, part-zombie until he got some food into his stomach.

Two glasses of orange juice were placed in front of them without anymore prompting, accompanied by two juice boxes with straws already placed. Minomon immediately began to drink happily from his box.

"Mmm, fruit punch!"

That seemed to finally wake DemiVeemon the rest of the way as he tumbled off of Davis's head a second later before attacking his own juice box hungrily. Ken watched with a small smile as he took a sip from his glass. Davis seemed to still be completely unaware of what was going on until a few minutes later when Mrs Ichijouji placed two plates of food on the table.

"Here you are, dears," she said sweetly, smiling at them both happily. "Let me know if you want anything else. Okay, Davis?"

She got a muffled reply in response as Davis was already in the process of stuffing his face. The amazing power of food had won out again. Ken laughed and began to eat his breakfast as well at a much slower rate, taking his time.

"Any plans for today, son?" Ken's father asked as he folded the newspaper back up.

"Not really," Ken answered. "Yolei thinks that we should hold off on going to the Digital World until TK is well enough to come with us, and I think it's a good idea."

"How is he, anyway?" Mrs Ichijouji asked as she joined them at the table.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Kari sent me an email last night. He apparently has pneumonia, but he should be alright. Though, from Yolei's description, he didn't look too good."

"He's fine," Davis said suddenly between bites. "He wanted to come to school, didn't he? The only thing wrong with TB is that he's insane."

DemiVeemon stopped stealing food of Davis's plate to stare at him with wide eyes. "TK is insane? Since when?"

"Since now, apparently!" Minomon giggled.

"Poor dear," Ken's mother sighed, ignoring the good-natured teasing.

"I was thinking of visiting him today," the ebony-haired boy offered suddenly, watching Davis as he said this.

Davis blinked and turned to look at his friend. "You were?"

"It was just an idea," he said uncertainly, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I wanted to see how he was doing."

The other boy was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "Alright. I guess since our other plans were cancelled, we might as well get the chance to do something."

Ken smiled, but he still felt the need to add, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I can make it there and back on my own."

He was immediately waved off. "I want to see how TA is doing too. Gotta make sure he's not just milking this for all it's worth."

DemiVeemon looked up at him innocently. "I don't think we need to worry about that. He's not you, Davish."

Davis glared at him and muttered something that sounded like, "Traitor."

Ken grinned.


	30. Day 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. Still! Can you believe no one bought me it for Christmas?

**Author's Note**: Our boys are together, because our boys love each other. Just don't say that, because yknow boys. They'll get all weird and shifty and... Sigh. Oh, boys.

Let's see... any new dirt on my new story? Well... I'm shooting to end this story and begin BB on my birthday. I think that will be a really nice birthday present to myself, but my birthday's right around the corner, so I'm not sure how successful I'll be, but that's certainly what I want to shoot for! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday, no matter what you celebrate, and...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 3 – Part 2**

The persistent knocking came to an abrupt stop as TK finally swung open the door to stare blurrily out at the offenders. At first, he had been convinced that the knocking was just the pounding in his head that he had been hoping would be gone by today, but it looked like he wasn't so lucky. He leaned against the door heavily as he stared out at the occupants, blinking a few times before the two boys in front of him came into focus.

"Hi, everybody!" Patamon said brightly from on top of TK's head.

The blond winced at the sound and sent a small glare upward before deciding that took too much effort. He let a tired sigh fall past his lips before managing a small smile. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Davis, DemiVeemon, Ken, and Minomon stood outside the door. No one spoke for a moment as they simply stared at him. Finally, Davis spoke first.

"Hey, TC, you didn't have to get up. You could have just told us to come on in. We know where the extra key is…"

If his head didn't feel like it was in the process of attempting to implode on itself, he would have been touched by the genuine concern in the soccer player's voice. As it was, all he could think about was how much that plan sounded better than actually getting up, walking all the way down the hall, unlocking the door, and now standing here. Too bad he couldn't turn back time.

"We wanted to see how you were doing," Ken offered quietly, his eyebrows furrowed as he surveyed his friend in front of him.

He was still wearing his now two-day old pajamas and covered in a light sweat. His skin was pale, but his cheeks were flushed with fever. His eyes were red-rimmed and glimmering as they fought to focus.

TK blinked. "Oh, I'm fine."

Davis gave him an unimpressed look. "You're a lousy liar," he pointed out lightly as he walked inside without an invitation. "Let's go sit down or something. The train was completely packed. We couldn't even sit down. My legs are killing me!"

TK didn't want to admit that he was still holding onto the door because it was easier than letting go and wobbling all over the place on his way back to the sofa, but it turned out that he didn't have to say a thing. Davis, without any prompting, sidled up next to TK and threw his arm over his shoulder before starting to guide him back toward the couch. TK said nothing. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to say. He heard Ken step inside the apartment and close the door behind them.

He cautiously settled onto the sofa as they reached it, and he watched Davis uncertainly out of the corner of his eye as the boy stretched and then shed his coat, dropping it onto the nearby chair, as if he belonged. DemiVeemon jumped out of Davis's hair to join the jacket on the chair. TK didn't have any intention of kicking any of them out; he just hadn't expected to see Davis. Or Ken, if he were honest.

"I really am okay," he said, feeling like he had to.

His only answer was Ken returning with a glass of apple juice that he put on the coffee table. Seeing that Ken hadn't returned with Minomon (Patamon had disappeared as well; when did that happen?), DemiVeemon hopped off of the chair and waddled his way back toward the kitchen. Davis turned and plopped down into the chair he had vacated.

"Finally get to set down!" he declared, stretching out comfortably.

"May I?" Ken asked, gesturing to the spot next to TK on the sofa.

TK nodded. Realizing that neither of them had any intention of leaving and actually rather glad for the company, he smiled. "Was it really that bad?"

Davis groaned. "You have no idea! It was like there was a convention in town or something! I think every person in Tokyo was on that train!"

He chuckled. "Well, it is Saturday," he said, reaching forward to pick up the glass of apple juice. He took a sip and sighed as the cool liquid soothed his sore throat.

"Who comes to Odaiba on a Saturday?" he complained. "Everybody should be _leaving_ Odaiba. I mean, there's nothing to do here!"

"I come to Odaiba almost every Saturday," Ken pointed out.

"That's different," Davis said immediately, waving off the comment. There was a pause. "So… TS, how bad is it really?"

TK gave him a small smile. "It's not bad at all. The doctor told me that it would get worse before it got better, and… I'm just in the worse stage at the moment. But I think my fever's breaking," he mentioned, reaching up to touch his own forehead, "so I think the better stage is right around the corner."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ken asked, that same worried look back on his face.

"I didn't know you two were coming," TK admitted, his blue eyes darting back toward the coffee table where dirty dishes and forgotten dirty tissues lay. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, but neither Davis nor Ken seemed to even be aware of the mess. They were simply watching him instead.

"Would it be better if we left to give you time to rest?" Ken continued.

He gave a shake of his head. "No, it's just…" He paused uncertainly before giving a small smile. "I'm really not much company right now."

And he doubted that Ken and Davis wanted to exactly help take care of him. Honestly, he found the idea rather embarrassing and hoped that they didn't want to, though the glass of apple juice in his hand made him realize that they already kind of did. He took another embarrassed sip.

"That's okay, you're not very much company anytime," Davis said easily.

Ken whipped around to look at him. "Davis!"

"What?" he said innocently.

TK laughed behind his glass, not taking any offense.

"Seriously, though, TJ," Davis said, looking right at him. "I am not getting back on that train until it is way past rush hour!"

Knowing that Davis had no reason to get back on the train as he lived just a few blocks from him, TK smiled gratefully. He knew that this was the burgundy-haired boy's roundabout way of saying that he wanted to stay, and maybe it was partially to save Ken the trip as well.

He turned to look at Ken. "One of these days he's going to get through the entire alphabet in one day, isn't he?"

Ken grinned, knowing what he was talking about. "I think that's his goal."

"Hey!" Davis protested. "I can do that right now! TA, TB, TC, TD, TE, TF…"

TK and Ken laughed.


	31. Day 3 Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. I guess just having posters on my wall isn't enough for ownership after all.

**Author's Note**: Do not read if you are hungry! For some reason, this chapter ended up all about food. Food, food, food. Perhaps it's because I'm hungry. Hm. But either way, if you're hungry, this is probably the last thing you want to read.

For those of you who haven't noticed yet, the first chapter of _Blurring Boundaries_ was published on the 24th (my birthday)! I just couldn't wait. I planned on all of this happening a lot faster following that, but I also got a personal trainer for my birthday. Because of that, I have been sore and exhausted! But my membership has run out, so I can once again think properly! I hope everyone had a lovely V-day!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 3 – Part 3**

"How's it look in there?" TK asked as Ken emerged from the kitchen.

The ebony-haired boy gave a smile as he held back a chuckle. "Not bad. He hasn't burned down your kitchen at least."

TK dropped his head into his hand. "That doesn't exactly comfort me, Ken. My mom is going to kill me."

Ken laughed, holding his hands up. "I was kidding! It actually looked pretty good. I think Davis has been practicing."

"Yeah, TP!" Davis's voice suddenly shouted from the kitchen. He had obviously been listening in on the conversation. "There is finally something that I can do that you cannot!"

"Hey, I can cook!" TK protested, but the laugh that punctuated that sentence from both Ken and Davis revealed the truth. "I can! You know… I am a master at heating up tv dinners."

"That's not cooking, TK!" Patamon pointed out.

"_And_," he continued, as if it was actually important, "I'm really good at making eggs."

Davis stuck his head out of the kitchen to give him a strange look. "Eggs? Why eggs?"

"Why not?" TK shot back. The burgundy-haired boy gave him a look before ducking back into kitchen. TK chuckled before catching Ken's curious gaze.

"Why eggs?" he said, repeating the gogglehead's question.

The blond was quiet for a moment as a smile played his lips. "The first time I went to the Digital World with my brother and Tai and all of them, there was this one night when we were all… starving, and we came across this fridge in the middle of nowhere."

Ken blinked. "A fridge?"

TK laughed. "Yeah. And it was filled with eggs. So many different kinds of eggs. It felt like a blessing at the time, and we all just worked together to make ourselves a feast of different kinds of eggs. And Mimi and Matt both worked to help me learn how to make mine." He gave a small chuckle at the memory. "I remember really wishing at the time that we had jelly beans to go in them too."

The former childhood genius gave him a strange look. "Jelly beans?"

Laughing at his reaction, he tried to explain, "I was going through a strange phase?"

"TK," Patamon admonished teasingly, as he looked down at him from his place on the back of the sofa, "in order for it to be a phase, you have to eventually _leave it_."

Ken made a face. "You don't still eat your eggs with jelly beans, do you?"

"Not… all the time?" TK offered with a laugh.

The ebony-haired boy's disgust was cut off by Minomon bouncing into the room excitedly from the kitchen. "Ken! Ken! Ken! It smells so good!"

Patamon perked up upon hearing that and stuck his nose in the air as he gaze several sniffs. A smile spread across his face. "Mmmm, it does!"

Unable to keep his curiosity at bay, TK climbed onto his knees and peered over the back of the sofa toward the kitchen. He wouldn't risk a walking trip at the moment with how weak he still felt, but the nausea and most of the discomfort had faded for the moment. "What are you making?" he asked.

Davis stuck his head back out of the kitchen. "Not eggs and jelly beans," he said.

TK blinked before sinking down a bit, blushing a bit. "Oh, you hear that, huh?"

"That's disgusting, dude!" he called back toward him, but the laughter in his voice showed that he didn't really mean it.

"Oh, come on. Everyone has their one weird food combination that they love," TK protested.

"None as weird as that!" Davis laughed before ducking back into the kitchen.

"Is it ready, Davish? Is it? Is it? Huh? Huh? Huh?" DemiVeemon's voice wafted out from the kitchen in excitement.

TK blinked as he turned back around and plopped back down on the sofa. He turned to look at Ken who was sitting next to him and tilted his head curiously. "What is he making?" he asked.

Ken grinned. "You remember what Davis said he wanted to be when he grew up?"

"He said…" he began thoughtfully, "that he wanted to own his own noodle cart."

The ebony-haired boy gave him a pointed look.

"It's ready! It's ready! It's ready!" DemiVeemon chanted as he bounced back into the living room.

Patamon fluttered down toward the floor and joined DemiVeemon and Minomon with a curious look on his face. "Is it really that good, DemiVeemon? I didn't know Davis could cook!"

"It's the best!" DemiVeemon gushed. "I could eat it all day!"

Ken laughed at the dancing digimon before turning to look at TK. "You think you're up for eating something?"

TK hesitated as he considered how he felt before nodding. "Yeah, I don't feel nauseous. Plus, I'm a little curious…" he admitted as he moved to stand.

Ken hovered near him as they walked toward the kitchen where Davis had just finished setting the table for six. TK walked over to the closest chair and stared down at the bowl of ramen that was sitting in front of the setting and blinked. It was the real, fresh authentic stuff too with all of the fixings, and immediately the blond could feel his mouth start to water. He took a breath and immediately understood what the digimon had been talking about with the smell.

"Wow, Davis, you really went all out," TK said, surprised. "I didn't even know we had all of this stuff for ramen here."

"Yeah, your cabinets were all stocked," Davis said easily. "I thought you said your mom doesn't cook?"

"She doesn't usually," he said before blinking. "But Mimi went shopping the other day… I guess she really did go overboard." He hesitated for a moment long before moving to sit down and picked up his chop sticks with a small smile. "Thanks, Davis."

Davis shrugged nonchalantly as he moved to dig into his own bowl as if he hadn't eaten in days. Ken chuckled before muttering a small grace over the food before he moved to eat as well. As TK moved to finally taste his bowl as well, Patamon echoed his thoughts:

"Oh, wow, this is _so good!_"


	32. Day 3 Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. Nor do I live in the Digital World. If I did, animals would be reborn.

**Author's Note**: Yesterday, I posted another chapter of _Blurring Boundaries_, and I said this chapter would be posted momentarily. I said momentarily and I meant momentarily, but it wasn't posted momentarily! And for that, I apologize. I stood up to take a break from editing... and I lost my way back to the computer. Or something. Anyhow...

I always planned on writing this chapter from the day I set out on this story. It has been a long time coming, and I'm not one hundred percent positive that it came out how I wanted it to. However, I still have a lot of love for this chapter, especially seeing how it has hit pretty close to home. One week ago, my cat of 15 years passed away. Anyone who has had a pet in their family for so long knows that it feels like losing someone in the family, and so this chapters which touches on this subject really fell a lot closer than I ever anticipated it to. So, I really hope you all...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 3 – Part 4**

"Davish, let's play a racing game!"

"But Izzy and I played racing games all day yesterday!"

"How do you even play games, Patamon? You don't have any thumbs!"

"I have claws, Davis! And shouldn't you be asking DemiVeemon the same question?"

"Huh… oh yeah… I never thought about that…"

TK chuckled as he pulled his head back into the kitchen to look back at Ken. The ebony-haired boy was in the process of putting their bowls into the sink before moving to turn on the faucet to start washing them. The blonde shook his head at his friend's back for a moment before moving over to help him.

"I don't think the guest are supposed to wash dishes," TK pointed out.

Ken smiled slightly as he turned to look at him. "I don't think the sick are either." TK nodded with the sentence, deciding to let it go, but Ken wasn't quite done yet. "Really, TK, it's okay. You probably shouldn't be standing anyway."

He let out a breath of air that sent his blonde fringe fluttering. "Ken, I feel fine. _Really_. If I didn't or if I don't later, I'll sit down. But it just feels nice to be up again."

The former child genius was quiet for a moment before finally conceding with a silent nod. Together, they slowly washed and dried each bowl and spoon they had used for lunch. At some point, during the earlier hours of the day, the rest of the dishes that had begun to pile up in the sink had been washed. TK wanted to be embarrassed by this as he was usually a rather tidy person (curse of growing up with his mother, or so he claimed since Matt didn't seem to have inherited the gene), but he found himself more touched than anything.

As the last bowl was placed into the dish drainer, their comfortable silence was interrupted by a burst of laughter from the other room. They could hear Minomon's squeals of laughter fading in and out as he begged for leniency from what was probably a tickle match that had suddenly broken out. Ken gave a small laugh, and TK grinned to himself as he placed the bowl in its place.

"It's kind of amazing, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Ken turned to look at him, curiously.

TK turned around and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest in a thoughtful position. He couldn't see Davis and the digimon through the wall, but he could easily imagine what was going on from the sounds alone. The digimon, especially in their rookie and in-training forms, could be downright childish at times, and Davis slipped so easily into that state-of-mind that he never missed a beat. Not to say that the rest of the digidestined were too mature for that sort of playtime anymore. In fact, it seemed like being around the digimon managed to constantly remind them of that childish side within. He supposed that made sense seeing how the Digital World was built upon innocence.

"The digimon," he clarified. "Having them… them being real…"

Ken smile softly as he caught onto his thinking. "I still find it sometimes hard to believe everything that's happened."

"I think it gets harder to believe the older we get," TK said quietly.

He blinked. "You don't think we'll forget?"

TK immediately shook his head. "No way. I could never forget Patamon. But…" He smiled a bit. "When I first went to the Digital World, it was so easy to believe everything I was seeing. But I remember a lot of the others were in complete denial. I think Joe was convinced he had hit his head or something, actually." He chuckled at the memory.

Ken smiled at him. "Well, you were pretty young," he pointed out.

The basketball player nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, though… when I wake up… for a moment, I think… Wow, that was a really great dream. And then I realize that it wasn't."

"We are lucky," he said quietly.

TK turned to look at the other boy, noting the somewhat distant look on his face. Ken was gazing out toward the doorway, but it was obvious that he saw more than the wallpaper of the hallway. TK understood that look all too well without even having to ask. It was one that he knew that he sometimes wore himself.

"But then, I guess not all of it was great," he admitted.

That caught Ken's attention enough to pull his dark blue eyes away from whatever unseen picture he had been staring at to instead look at his friend. TK smiled easily at him.

He continued, "But it was all worth it. Don't you think?"

Ken let out a breath, immediately catching onto what he was talking about. How could he not when it had been the thing just on his mind. He stared down at his shoes for a moment before looking up as another burst of laughter caught his attention. Another smile, though this one more on the sad side, graced his face once more.

"Yeah…"

"I still think about it sometimes too," TK offered quietly before amending, "…all the time, actually."

Ken simply stared at him, not quite sure what to say in response. It wasn't like they had ever come out to talk about these particular incidents together. It was just too painful on both sides, and it had taken nearly a year before he had ever heard the tale of Devimon and Angemon. Even then, it hadn't been from TK's own mouth. He figured that TK, much like himself, preferred not to talk about it.

"…Me too," he finally admitted.

Because even if they never did talk about it, if there was one person who would understand, it was the boy by his side. He thought about the long-off looks that the blonde would sometimes sport or the slight heavy sigh he would let out when gazing at his digimon, and it all made a little more sense. Inwardly, he had known that TK still thought about it. After all, he did. But it was still different to actually hear it admitted.

Another burst of laughter followed by breathy squealing drew both boys' attention back toward the doorway that separated the two rooms. TK let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Should we go rescue Minomon?" he asked.

Ken glanced toward his blonde friend and saw that whatever sadness had been infiltrating his gaze before had completely diminished, leaving nothing but bubbling laughter at the sounds from the other room. In a way, it was strange how easily TK could switch gears, but he also found it strangely comforting. He felt his own fears and dark memories of losing his best friend fade before giving a small nod in response. He moved to lead the way out of the kitchen when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey, Ken," TK started. "It's alright to still think about it and worry about him, but don't let it consume you, alright?"

Ken blinked in response, momentarily caught off guard. But then he smiled, a genuine one, and shook his head. "I don't," he answered honestly.

Because with friends like Davis and TK and having Minomon there everyday to remind him that he didn't lose him, how could he?


	33. Day 3 Part 5

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Digimon. Oh, how I tire of saying that.

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get published. If you've been following _Blurring Boundaries_, you know that I've been dealing with some health issues lately. That's no excuse, but it's the only excuse I have. Unfortunately, it's just drained my inspiration. All of those chapters I posted for _BB_ were all prewritten back in January. That's right. January! When I first had that huuuge burst of inspiration! So, hopefully that help explains things a little.

Nearly done! Nearly there! And I won't estimate when the next chapter will be out, but I'll cross my fingers for not too long so that you don't have to.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 3 – Part 5**

"What did your mom say?" TK asked as Ken set down the handset of the telephone. A phone call a moment ago had been from Mrs Ichijouji, and though TK knew that it was probably just a customary check in, he still felt the need to ask.

"She wants me to start heading home before it starts to get dark," Ken said.

"_What_?" Davis groaned. He turned around from where he was laying stomach-down on the sofa to look from Ken to the clock on the wall. "It's not even late yet!"

"She worries…" Ken said quietly.

TK nodded with an easy smile from his spot on the floor. His hand of cards lay facedown, forgotten, on the coffee table in front of him. "It's alright. Are you leaving now?"

"Soon," Ken amended as he moved to sit on the floor across from TK.

Davis groaned and rolled over to lie on his back instead, pouting up at the ceiling. "And here I thought my parents were the only ones that still treated me like I was eight!"

TK snorted lightly. "Not even close."

Ken grinned.

"But you're not eight, are you, Davish?" DemiVeemon asked, looking between the boys.

"It's just an expression!" Patamon said easily.

"I think it's sweet that human parents care so much for their children," Minomon said quietly. "It's like they have their own digidestined partner!"

Davis's eyes widened at the analogy before making a face of disgust. "You look at me like I'm my parents' digimon?"

TK snickered before muttering, "Davis digivolve to…"

The next moment, Davis was jumping to his feet and finishing the statement with a grand gesture, as he puffed his chest out, "MagnaDavismon!" TK and Ken bursts out laughing, nearly making TK fall off of the sofa as he doubled over in his laughter. Davis blinked and then pouted lightly, "What? I'd be _awesome!_"

"Well, that explains why your parents still think you're eight!" TK managed between his laughter.

Davis narrowed his eyes and reached over to grab a throw pillow before chunking it at the blonde's head. "Can it, TS!"

TK couldn't dodge it in time and only barely managed to block it with a well placed arm. "Ow," he complained for good measure.

Still grumbling, Davis moved to settle back down as his eyes shifted over to Ken. "I still can't believe you have to go. Why don't you just stay at my place tonight?"

Ken shifted awkwardly for a moment before saying, "It's Sam's birthday tomorrow." He licked his lips. "I promised my mother I'd go to the cemetery with her…" TK and Davis immediately lapsed into uncertain silence. The ebony-haired boy managed a smile as he shook his head. "It's alright. It's a lot happier now than it used to be. We usually just talk and laugh about the good times."

Davis blinked. "Oh…" And then he reached across the table to grab a handful of potato chips before shrugging. "Well, tell him 'hi' from me then." TK picked up the throw pillow and chunked it back at Davis's head. Davis cried out as it him squarely in the face and the chips went everywhere. "Look what you did!" he complained.

"Don't say things like that," he said a little lowly even though Ken was sitting right there, and he knew he could hear him.

The burgundy-haired boy protested as he caught on that it sounded like he was making fun, "What? I didn't mean it like _that_." He looked between the two of them. "My mom always goes to see her mother at the cemetery on Mother's Day, and she's always sharing all of the gossip and new recipes she's learned and yadda, yadda, yadda…" He trailed off before almost hesitantly adding, "Isn't that what you do?"

Ken was smiling softly. "Not exactly. We usually just place flowers, and then share stories that we think of but have already told each other a hundred times."

"Oh," Davis said before looking over at TK.

TK shrugged awkwardly. "Mom's parents are alive… Dad's aren't, but, well, you know…"

An awkward silence drifted over the three boys as they tried to fumble to continue with the card game until an odd crunching sound invaded the silence. They turned to find DemiVeemon eating the dropped chips off the floor. Realizing that he had been caught, he froze.

"What?" he said innocently. "It's still good. Right, Davish? Five hour rule!"

Davis made a face as he picked up his digimon partner off the floor by the tail, "I said five second, not five hour!"

"Somehow, I don't think you'd care either way," TK teased lightly.

"Hey, I have standards!" he protested.

"You do?" DemiVeemon asked blankly.

Davis glared and proceeded to drop him.

"Ow!"

"I want another soda," he declared as he stood. "TK?"

"Sure."

"Ken?"

Ken looked down at the cards in front of him before gathering up his hand and putting it on the bottom of the pile as he shook his head. "I should get going," he said regretfully.

Davis frowned but nodded in understanding. "Alright… You want me to come with you to the station?"

He shook his head with a small smile. "I'll be fine," he said before turning to look at TK. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer."

TK smiled a bit at his politeness. "Thanks for stopping by," he responded.

Ken smiled and bowed lightly. "Feel better."

"Already do," TK admitted as Ken walked around the sofa and headed toward the door.

"I'll call your mom and let her know you're on your way," Davis offered, already heading to the headset sitting in the hall.

"Thanks," he said. "Bye."

"Seeya," Davis and TK echoed as the front door opened and then shut.


	34. Day 3 Part 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. But hopefully I haven't waited too long and still own most of this story!

**Author's Note**: Not much to say here. We are on the precipice of the end. So very, very close. It's hard to believe! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around, and thank you to everyone for being patient. I love all of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 3 – Part 6**

"You're not going to try to poison me, are you?" TK asked.

He was watching Davis warily as the other boy read the instructions on his medicine and got out the medicine he needed to take. Davis smiled at the words but did not avert his eyes from the instructions in front of him until he had taken all of the information in.

"And suffer the wrath of Matt? No thanks," the soccer player responded finally as he dropped the pills into TK's awaiting hand.

TK laughed lightly before grabbed his apple juice and downing the medication. Patamon rolled his eyes but responded anyway, "Don't forget about me!"

Davis gave the little orange digimon a look. "Matt's scarier."

TK swallowed down a laugh. "I'll try to resist the urge to tell him you said that."

"Good idea!" DemiVeemon cried, jumping in one place.

"Why's that?" TK asked.

Davis carried the pill bottles back into the bathroom to put them back into the medicine cabinet. Over his shoulder, he responded, "Well, Matt's already not my biggest fan."

A look of confusion crossed TK's face. "What?" he asked, turning around on the sofa so that he could look at his friend still in the bathroom. "What makes you say that?"

Davis exited the bathroom and moved to collapse into the comfortable chair next to the sofa. He gave the basketball player a confused look. "Well, he's _not_."

TK shook his head. "Why would you say something like that? Do you think he doesn't like you or something?"

"It's not exactly a secret," the soccer player said.

"Well, it's not _true_ either," TK said, a little defensive.

"TK…" Patamon started gently, trying to calm his partner down before he got too upset.

Davis raised his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it!" he promised.

"He's just hard to read," TK continued as if he hadn't heard them. "He respects you a lot."

Davis opened his mouth to say something else before he froze as TK's words sunk in. He lowered his hands and continued to stare at the blonde for a long moment before saying, "…He does?"

"Of course he does," TK said with a slight eye roll.

"…Oh."

"He's always getting onto me for not treating your right and calling you names," TK said, pausing as he realized that he just admitted aloud to not being very nice toward Davis. But Davis did not seem at all upset or surprised by his words. If anything, he had an amused look on his face. TK cleared his throat awkwardly before adding, "Why would you think he doesn't like you?"

Davis shrugged helplessly. "I always just assumed…"

"Assumed what?"

"That, er…" Seeing Davis looking quite uncertain was very strange, and the soccer player had to clear his throat several times before he quickly mumbled out, "…he was always kind of disappointed that I got the digi-egg of Friendship."

TK's eyes widened. "Davis…"

"But Raidramon is awesome!" DemiVeemon protested.

Davis sat up and immediately started to wave his hands, cutting off the blonde from continuing with whatever he was going to say. "It wasn't really a _big_ thought! Just… a small one. Every so often." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and let out a small forced laugh.

TK continued to stare at his friend for a long moment, trying to process all of this new information the best he could. "Yeah, but… I still don't understand _why_…"

Even Patamon was looking confused. "Who do you think he would have wanted it go to?" he asked, trying to catch up to Davis's way of thinking.

"Er…" he began uncertainly. For a long moment, TK didn't think he was going to respond. Then the gogglehead gave a small defeated sigh and said, "You?"

TK blinked. "Me?"

"Well, you _are_ his brother," he reminded him.

TK smiled slightly and shook his head. "Trust me, Davis… The Digi-egg of Friendship went to the right person, and Matt agrees fully."

A smile tugged at the corner of the Davis's mouth as the words washed over him before he adopted his usual confident grin. "Yeah, I know!" he declared before he hesitated and added, "Thanks."

"No problem," TK responded. "Besides… I don't think the Digi-egg of Friendship would ever really fit me."

"Why not?" DemiVeemon asked. "You're a great friend!"

Davis nodded eagerly in agreement.

"I love my friends," TK said easily. "And I do the best I can… I just…"

"Is this about you and me?" Davis asked quietly.

TK immediately shook his head. "No, of course not. You and I just—"

"—like the same girl," he finished.

An awkward silence fell over the both of them as they stared at each other, not sure what to say after that pretty honest and blunt statement. Patamon and DemiVeemon looked at each other uncertainly. DemiVeemon made a move as if to jump into Davis's lap but stopped when he saw Patamon nodding toward TK's bedroom. His message was clear; time to give TK and Davis a little space to talk. This was the first real time the either of the boys had dropped the very obvious truth out in the open like that.

TK watched Patamon and DemiVeemon until they disappeared behind his bedroom door, then he let out a small sigh. "Look, Davis…"

"Don't," Davis said, trying to keep his careless smile on his face. "If you're about to apologize, I mean. Don't do it. There's nothing to apologize for."

"I just don't want you to hate me," he admitted quietly.

"I'm not going to hate you," he said. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not," TK responded.

Davis shrugged and gave another one of his goofy grins. "See? So, nothing to worry about it. It's not really our decision anyway. And once the decision is made… either way it goes… we're going to still be friends, right?"

TK searched his face for a long moment before he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, right."

"The winter dance is coming up," Davis pointed out suddenly. "You should ask her."

TK raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I should?"

Davis grinned. "Well, I know I'm going to. You should, too."

"Kari's going to kill us," he groaned, dropping his head into his hand.

"Does that mean you're going to?" Davis asked with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, raising his head to look at him.

"No," he answered simply.

TK sighed, but there was a smile on his face that he couldn't quite get rid of to make his annoyance seem genuine. He looked over at his friend of several years for a long moment before asking, "And then what?"

"Let the best man win," Davis answered, shrugging.

"No, I mean," he started again, "and then what… with us? Will we really be okay?"

Davis considered him for a long moment before nodding. "I believe so. You?"

TK smiled, a slight sad twinge there. "I hope so."

A beep sounding from the coffee table interrupted their quiet reverie, and TK turned to find the source. He picked up his D-Terminal and flipped it open. He smiled.

"It's from Kari," he told Davis. "She said the basketball team's winning, and that they all say hello."

Davis's eyes widened a bit. "Basketball game's already started? What time is it?" He pulled out his own D-Terminal, his question having obviously been rhetorical, before cursing as he saw the time for himself. "My parents are going to kill me!"

"Need to call them?" TK offered, pointing toward the handset on the table behind the sofa.

Davis shook his head. "The longer I can avoid them, probably the better. DemiVeemon, time to go!"

The little blue digimon came bounding out of the bedroom, hopping along. "Time for food?" he asked eagerly.

"Not quite what I said but close enough," Davis said with a slight eye roll, making TK snicker lightly. "I'll see you at school on Monday?"

TK grinned and nodded. "That's the plan. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Me?" Davis laughed. "Never!"


	35. Day 3 Part 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. For the LAST TIME!

**Author's Note**: Yes. You read that right. Last time. WE DID IT, FOLKS. Welcome to the end! Again, another big thank you to everybody that stuck around. I'm sorry it took so long, only 6 years to complete this story, but we did it. And it tops off at 35 chapters. This is the first story I have ever finished on this site, and I must say, I am mighty proud. Things did not go as originally planned in so many instances, but I am not at all disappointed.

Lots of love. Lots, lots, lots of love.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 3 – Part 7**

"Takeru?" Nancy Takaishi called through the house as she sat her purse down on the table next to the phone and scanned the living room.

Unlike this morning when she had left the little apartment, the living room was no longer covered in dirty dishes, used tissue, and Kleenex boxes. Instead, it looked like someone had decided to come on through and clean up the place and taken her son with them. As irrational as it was, she felt a surge of fear for just a split second when she saw the room empty of her youngest.

"Mom?"

Nancy turned toward her son's bedroom door and found the object of her thoughts standing there. She smiled a bit bemusedly, taking in his much healthier and happier appearance than when she left. He had obviously taken a shower and changed clothes, and the color was back in his face. He didn't even appear to be in any kind of discomfort as he stood there, which was a real plus. She let out a small happy sigh before tilting her head.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I was just cleaning a little."

"Should you be doing that?" she pointed out, worriedly. She walked up to him. "You might be feeling better, but you're still sick." TK resisted the urge to roll his eyes as she placed a hand against his forehead. "Still a little warm," she murmured.

"But my temperature is way down," he reassured her. "And I feel fine. _But_," he added when he saw her about to protest, "I was about to go to bed when I heard you come in. I'm not overexerting myself, I promise."

She studied him for a long moment before nodding. "Okay," she conceded, feeling both touched and saddened by the fact that he was able to read her so easily. "Have you been here alone all day?"

"I'm not alone," he reminded her. "Patamon." TK nodded back to the digimon who was sleeping already on his bed, a sign that he was telling the truth about being just moments away from going to sleep.

She smiled lightly. "You know what I mean."

TK shook his head, making his golden locks bounce on his head. "No. Davis and Ken were here most of the day."

The mother of two frowned lightly. "They didn't keep you up all day, did they?"

He grinned a bit as he turned away from her and moved into his room. He went about picking up the dirty laundry and putting it into a basket. She smiled lightly as she watched him work, realizing that the dishes were probably done in the kitchen as well. Not for the first time, she thanked her luck that she got one of the good kids that seemed to always be an angel, even when they didn't have to or were expected to be.

"Well?" she prodded, anyway. It was her job as his mother to hound him, after all.

"Mom," he protested gently. "We weren't wrestling or playing soccer."

"Well, that's one good thing," she said. "What did you do?"

"We played some video games, ate, played cards, stole a car, took a trip to America… You know, the usual."

Perhaps she should have been a little upset by his attempt to bait her, but she found it more amusing and refreshing to hear his good natured humor to be back. It was a sure sign that he was definitely feeling better, and that's all she ever wanted for her little boy. Except he really wasn't so little anymore. No, he was growing up, and much too fast for her taste.

"No fighting?" she asked quietly.

Nancy didn't like it, but she had been witness to TK and Davis's fights more than once. And though she knew by now to just let the two boys work it out themselves, she still didn't think that kind of stress was good for him while he was recovering from being sick. He turned to look at her, as if wanting to protest against even answering her, but stopped himself when he saw her face. He was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"No fighting," he promised. "We just hung out."

"Good," she said with a smile. She walked up to him and ran her hand over his hair gently before kissing his cheek. "Get some sleep. You can finish cleaning up tomorrow if you're still feeling okay."

TK looked around his room before glancing down (_darn his growth spurt_, she thought to herself) at his mother. "I was hoping to just focus on homework tomorrow," he admitted.

"TK…" she began.

"I'm not saying that I'm definitely going to school on Monday," he said, cutting her off. "I just think that I feel a lot better, and that I definitely don't want to walk into school without my work done."

She searched his face for a moment before giving a small nod. "Go to bed," she repeated. "I'm sure you'll have time for both things tomorrow."

He gave a small sigh before nodding. "Okay."

Nancy put her hand on his arm. "I love you. Good night."

"Love you, too," he said. "Good night, Mom."

He watched her exit his room, and he closed the door behind her. For a moment, he considered finishing cleaning anyway before shrugging it off. He could get to it tomorrow. He peeled off his socks before moving to climb into bed, trying to be as gentle as he could not to disturb his digimon partner.

"TK?" a sleepy voice murmured.

TK winced, realizing that he had woke him up anyway. He looked over at Patamon and smiled softly. "Sorry to wake you, Pata'. Go back to sleep."

The digimon shuffled closer to his partner and yawned to himself. "The last three days haven't been too bad, have they?" he asked sleepily.

TK considered the question for a moment before shaking his head. "No, not really."

"Thought it was kind of fun," Patamon muttered.

The basketball player rolled onto his side as he stared at his best friend, just one of his many best friends actually, and in the past three days, he was able to see every single one of them. They all showed up just to make sure he was okay. He reached up and ran his fingers over the spine of the orange digimon as he nodded lightly.

"It was."

His eyes fell shut as he started to feel the tug of sleep pulling at him. The last three days could have been awful with how sick he had been and the rollercoaster that his stomach and head had been playing on him, but it actually wasn't so bad when he thought about it. His friends had come through just to try to make things a little more tolerable.

_Thanks, guys…_


End file.
